Meeting a Hitman!
by Katsuri-san
Summary: Semi-UA à ma fic 'Meeting the Vongola'. Donna, jeune française fan de manga, est projetée dans le passé du monde de Reborn! Au nom d'une dette de Luce, elle se retrouve alors obligée d'habiter avec un tueur à gages bien connu... Possibilité de fluff à certains moments et limes. Adult!Reborn x OC.
1. Reborn

**Bonsoir ! Je poste ce texte sur un coup de tête parce que j'ai mis l'après-midi à l'écrire et que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Malgré mon poll, je ne suis pas capable de retenir mon imagination. Je précise que CECI EST UN UA, c'est-à-dire un univers alternatif par rapport à mon autre fic "Meeting the Vongola". Bien sûr, si le texte plaît, peut-être que je vais l'introduire dans la fanfiction...**

**DISCLAIMER : A part Donna, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Akira Amano. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.  
**

**SPOILERS : si vous ne lisez pas les scans, ne lisez pas. Ou alors, vous l'aurez cherché.  
**

**Pour replacer dans un contexte, voici un résumé.**

**SYNOPSIS : Donna est une Nomade venant de notre monde. Autrement, elle voyage à travers les dimensions dans le temps et l'espace. Lors d'un de ses énième entraînement avec la Varia, elle réveilla accidentellement ses pouvoirs et se retrouve dans le passé. Donna est alors impliquée dans les histoires louches d'une famille mafieuse et est sauvée par Reborn, encore adulte. Luce, boss des Giglio Nero, la confie au tueur au nom d'une dette qu'il a contractée. Le voici donc obligé de vivre avec Donna...  
**

* * *

Le début de la cohabitation avait été difficile.

Cette gamine (il avait du mal à l'appeler autrement avec ses 17 ans à peine) se faisait toute petite sur son passage, comme un fantôme dans son appartement. Qu'elle le craigne et ne reste pas dans ses jambes, oui. Que cette idiote s'aplatisse comme une carpette, définitivement non ! Reborn aimait savoir qu'il avait une forte influence sur les autres mais pas au point de les réduire à de l'esclavage pur et simple. Pourtant, elle le fuyait.

Le jour où elle avait posé ses valises chez lui, il avait à peine montré sa chambre qu'elle s'y était cloîtrée pour ne pas rester avec le tueur à gages… Si elle avait déjà vécu avec des mafieux, elle devait être habituée à en côtoyer. Même s'il était le numéro 1, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle se comporte différemment. Dans le petit sac qu'elle avait amené (il avait vérifié plus tard en allant fouiller ses affaires de fond en comble, toujours aussi paranoïaque), la jeune femme avait pris quelques vêtements de rechange. C'était tout. Pas de lettres de proches, aucune photo familiale, rien. Elle avait l'air de sortir de nulle part, pourtant, le boss des Giglio Nero l'avait prise sous son aile. Pourquoi ? Cette question, ainsi que les raisons de l'étrange décision de Luce, le taraudait.

**« Votre dette envers moi sera effacée si vous acceptez Donna chez vous pendant un an, avec interdiction de lui porter atteinte. Passé ce délai, vous pourrez nous considérez comme quittes. »**

Était-ce aussi simple ? Cette femme devait forcément avoir une idée derrière la tête et il comptait bien la découvrir. Pendant ce temps, il devait briser la glace avec la gamine. Il trouvait cela dérangeant, en deux semaines de courtes missions, de voir son chez-lui comme hanté par une présence dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser et qui refusait de communiquer. S'ils devaient cohabiter, autant que ce soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de se prendre la tête avec ça. Aussi, un matin où elle s'apprêtait à repartir dans sa chambre pour déjeuner seule loin de lui, Reborn fit le premier pas. D'une longue série.

- Chaos, la salua-t-il en s'asseyant à la petite table. Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ?

Ce n'était pas une demande et la gamine le savait. Le plateau à déjeuner dans ses bras et lui tournant le dos, elle se figea. Puis, lentement, elle se retourna avec un air paniqué. Néanmoins, elle vint s'asseoir sans protester et inspira profondément avant de lui répondre.

- Bonjour, Reborn. Oui, je veux bien.

Sa voix, plutôt grave, le surprit. Il ne l'avait entendu parler que quatre fois en tout et pour tout, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de son timbre exact. Silencieuse de nouveau, elle avala une gorgée de son jus d'orange en faisant attention de ne pas l'approcher de trop. Déjà agacé, il se contrôla et tenta de relancer la conversation en préparant son expresso habituel.

- Café ? proposa le tueur une fois la boisson préparée.

Elle refusa d'un mouvement de tête avant de se justifier devant le regard sombre qui la fixait :

- Je n'ai jamais bu d'expresso, je ne sais pas si je vais aimer. Je ne voulais pas déranger.

A bout, Reborn soupira avant de verser du café dans deux tasses, en posant une devant son propre déjeuner et l'autre sur le plateau de la jeune fille. Aussitôt assis, il entama son petit rituel matinal.

- Avec du café serré, énonça-t-il en s'exécutant, ajouter un nuage de lait pour adoucir et un demi-sucre pour relever le goût.

Les yeux bruns de la gamine suivirent le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il prenait une gorgée. Remarquant qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, elle l'imita maladroitement.

- Un peu de lait…

La tasse faillit déborder.

- Et un demi-sucre.

La tasse déborda sur la soucoupe. Paniquée, elle utilisa sa serviette pour éponger, le tout en se répandant en excuses. Si elle avait regardé le tueur, elle aurait peut-être vu une ébauche de sourire étirer ses lèvres. Une fois son petit manège terminé, il renvoya la conversation sur un sujet moins dangereux : Rome. Est-ce qu'elle avait visité la ville ? Qu'avait-elle vu ? Connaissait-elle du monde là-bas ? Au fur et à mesure, l'ambiance gênée se réchauffa et il se surprit à penser qu'elle était juste assez bavarde pour maintenir une conversation (de façon un peu bancale, certes) mais pas au point d'être lourde. C'était plutôt pas mal comme premier contact. Elle réussit même à le surprendre lorsqu'elle fit une réflexion, un peu rouge :

- Elles sont belles…

Suivant la direction de son regard, il en arriva aux mèches qu'il lissait en lui parlant.

- Elles sont très belles, précisa-t-elle, vos mèches.

Elle eut l'air de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et s'empressa de laisser sa vaisselle dans l'évier avant de s'éclipser en vitesse, les joues en feu. Finalement, Reborn s'était bien amusé.

Le temps passa. La gamine s'était habituée à leur "colocation" et paraissait bien moins effrayée en sa présence qu'au tout début. Il pouvait de nouveau prendre des missions de longue durée, soulagé de savoir que rien n'allait arriver, ni à la gamine, ni à son appartement.

- Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui puisse vous nuire, avait-elle assuré avec un sourire timide.

Elle, non. Ses ennemis, oui. Deux mois après leur première conversation, il finissait une mission particulièrement dangereuse. Il s'était pris une balle dans l'abdomen, une de plus, et quelques autres l'avaient effleuré. Mais lui, au moins, avait survécu. Epuisé, à moitié évanoui, il était rentré chez lui en pleine nuit avec des bandages de fortune comme seuls soins. En fait, il avait l'intention d'aller à l'hôpital mafiosi juste après malgré son état de faiblesse. Il devait se faire soigner sinon il ne résisterait pas aux prochains combats. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et se traîna jusqu'au canapé, il fut juste assez conscient pour comprendre ce qui se passa autour de lui.

La gamine, sortant de la cuisine avec une tasse de café et un livre à la main, le fixa une poignée de secondes.

Le bruit de la porcelaine se brisant sur le sol et les pas précipités de la jeune fille résonnèrent dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle observait avec effroi sa chemise jaune ensanglantée et la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait la peau très pâle (trop pâle) du tueur.

- Reborn ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'allongeant de force sur le canapé et écartant les vêtements jusqu'aux bandages. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où êtes-vous blessé ?

- L'hôpital, chuchota-t-il.

Elle parut ne pas l'entendre, perdant tout contrôle à la vue de l'hémoglobine, cherchant des yeux une solution. Finalement, elle se calma en fixant ses mains. Des mains bien petites, trouva soudain Reborn. Que pouvait-elle faire avec ça ? Inspirant un grand coup, elle les tendit devant elle, juste au-dessus des blessures.

- Scudo Celeste ! _Je rejette_.

La deuxième phrase avait été prononcée en français, une de la quinzaine de langues qu'il parlait couramment. Etait-ce sa langue d'origine ? L'esprit embrumé, il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus à ce sujet, se concentrant plutôt sur l'étrange dôme ovale de couleur orange apparut sous les mains de la gamine. Des mains si petites par rapport aux siennes, si fragiles et n'ayant jamais eu de sang à les tacher. Des mains qui, réalisa-t-il, étaient en train de le guérir. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, les plaies se refermaient doucement mais sûrement. C'était ça, le Bouclier du Ciel ? Pourquoi du Ciel, d'ailleurs ? En même temps qu'il regagnait des forces, elle avait l'air de s'affaisser et finalement, il la rattrapa en se redressant alors qu'elle perdait connaissance. Ecartant une mèche brune du front de Donna, il l'observa sans savoir quoi faire. Elle venait de le soigner.

Il la ramena dans sa chambre et la borda, alla nettoyer la casse causée par la tasse de café, avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour la veiller. Il avait à présent assez d'énergie pour rester conscient toute la nuit. Il pouvait bien attendre qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Trois heures plus tard, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. Un petit déjeuner au lit l'attendait, de même qu'un Reborn de fort bonne humeur. Surprise, elle se contenta d'engloutir son repas avant de répondre aux questions du tueur à gages.

- Luce m'a dit, commença-t-elle prudemment, que j'allais sûrement voir apparaître des pouvoirs. Que cela pouvait être n'importe quoi mais que ça serait utile à l'avenir. J'ai essayé hier après-midi de faire quelque chose mais j'ai juste réussi à faire une lumière orange. Après, quand vous êtes rentré hier soir blessé, j'ai… totalement paniqué.

- Et tu as utilisé ton pouvoir, comprit-il.

- C'est ça. J'avais pensé à ce que j'aimerais pouvoir faire et c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Je ne savais pas quoi… enfin, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, affirma-t-elle, détournant la conversation pour ne pas devenir encore plus embarrassée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- C'est grâce à toi, confirma Reborn avec un sourire. Merci.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Donna et elle se concentra sur ses mains pour éviter de le regarder en face.

- Ce n'est pas… je veux dire, je vous en prie.

- Tu peux me tutoyer.

Ce n'était pas une demande. Néanmoins, ce n'était plus un ordre. Elle lui rendit alors son sourire, les yeux brillants.

- D'accord, si tu veux !

Ce matin, il sembla à Reborn que le soleil brillait un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Et selon elle, le ciel était étonnamment dégagé pour un mois de septembre.

Par la suite, les choses bougèrent entre eux. Déjà, le 13 octobre, alors qu'il allait partir parlementer avec une _famiglia_ quelconque, il trouva sur la table de la cuisine un paquet posé en évidence. Il reconnut l'écriture ronde de la jeune femme sur l'étiquette.

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

Il se souvenait le lui avoir dit une fois, quelques semaines plus tôt. Apparemment, elle l'avait retenu. Avec un petit sourire, il découvrit un casse-tête magnétique et une montre Giuliano Mazzuoli. Il rangea le premier cadeau dans sa chambre, mit le second à son poignet et se promit de la remercier à son retour. Mais quand il revint, il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle l'entraînait déjà dans la cuisine pour déguster une tarte au citron meringuée (typiquement français, une fois de plus). Elle n'eut pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas lâché sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle souffle, souriant de toutes ses dents :

- Bon anniversaire, Reborn…

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit vraiment heureux d'être en vie.

Afin de lui rendre la pareille, l'homme à l'éternel fédora prit un peu de vacances pour la seconde moitié du mois de décembre. Ils fêtèrent la majorité (enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait) de la jeune femme à l'appartement devant un fondant au chocolat et deux cadeaux qui la firent rougir de plaisir : un bracelet en or qu'elle s'empressa de mettre (enfin, essaya de mettre puis demanda à Reborn de le faire…) et un flacon où poussait de la fleur de cristal. Le lendemain, il l'emmenait au restaurant. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit enfin qu'il perdait contrôle…

Le repas avait pourtant bien commencé. La nourriture était bonne, le service soigné et les clients, calmes. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Reborn aille satisfaire une envie pressante (oui, il était humain et avait lui aussi besoin d'aller aux toilettes de temps à autre). A son retour, Donna s'était faite accostée par trois individus tandis que deux autres vociféraient au comptoir :

- FILEZ-NOUS LA CAISSE !

Le personnel ne devait pas être capable de les mettre dehors pour l'instant et la police était en retard, comme souvent.

- Lâchez-moi ! s'exclama la jeune femme en tentant de se défaire de la poigne de l'imbécile qui venait de lui prendre le poignet.

Le sang du tueur ne fit qu'un tour. Un instant après, l'homme était par terre, la mâchoire fracassée et le poignet brisé. Ses acolytes se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, prêts à se battre. Ils se pétrifièrent. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux chez l'homme en costume devant eux, une chose qui fit susurrer à leur esprit qu'ils valaient mieux pour eux s'enfuir tant qu'ils en avaient encore l'occasion. Le plus bête du tas esquissa un mouvement vers Reborn mais celui qui paraissait être le chef le stoppa d'un geste.

- On se casse !

Ils déguerpirent sans demander leur reste, à la fois effrayés et surpris de la décision prise. Lorsque l'un deux demanda au leader qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à réagir ainsi, celui-ci avait répondu très simplement.

- J'ai bossé un peu pour la mafia, avant. J'ai côtoyé toutes sortes d'assassins et de truands mais ce type… C'était pas un délinquant ou un pickpocket. Il avait un _vrai_ regard de tueur. On s'en est sorti à bon compte…

Encore sous le choc, la jeune femme fut silencieuse le reste du repas après que Reborn ait été rassuré sur son état de santé.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air si paniquée que ça, nota tout de même son colocataire.

- Parce que je savais que tu n'étais pas loin, justifia-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

Il mit beaucoup de temps à comprendre la façon étrange qu'elle avait de lui faire confiance aussi aveuglément. Peu importe les situations dans lesquelles ils se mettaient, elle avait la conviction qu'il parviendrait toujours à trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir. Et puis, la force des sentiments qu'elle avait envers lui jouait beaucoup…

Pour Noël, Reborn emmena Donna dans un restaurant chic très prisé par la haute société romaine. Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme s'était mise en robe (envoyée par Luce, qu'elle voyait une ou deux fois par mois) de soirée et avait accordé toute sa tenue à celle de son colocataire. Tous les deux de très bonne humeur en partant, celle-ci s'évanouit face à ce qui pendait du plafond à l'entrée du palace.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? grinça le tueur.

- Une branche de gui, sérieusement ?

Bien sûr, ils voulurent connaître la raison de la présence incongrue de la plante.

- C'est la tradition voulue par monsieur le propriétaire, assura le maître d'hôtel, un vénérable vieillard, après avoir été appelé par un membre du personnel.

- Et où est ce monsieur ? demanda l'homme au fédora avec la ferme intention de lui toucher deux mots.

- Pas ici, je le crains fort, monsieur. Il est parti en vacances à Madrid et ne reviendra que dans deux semaines.

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, Reborn eut une très forte envie de forcer le passage devant un esprit aussi récalcitrant. Il détestait les traditions et tout ce qui avait très à un respect des règles en général. Même devoir se plier à ça l'agaçait… En étant franc avec lui-même, cela l'aurait certainement moins énervé s'il ne s'était pas trouvé avec Donna. Embrasser une femme n'avait jamais été un problème mais…

La prise qu'avait la jeune femme sur son bras se resserra et il l'entendit dire d'une petite voix au maître d'hôtel :

- Donc, pour rentrer, il faut s'embrasser sous le gui, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

Surpris, il se laissa traîner dans l'entrée du restaurant et observa avec des yeux nouveaux la française. Les yeux brillants, maquillée et souriante malgré la rougeur qui teintait ses pommettes, elle était plus magnifique que jamais. Le souffle court, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le monde s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et il crut rêver alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser. Reborn l'enlaça avec toute la douceur possible, par peur de la brusquer, désirant que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Un toussotement du serveur, interrompu par un coup de coude dans les côtes du maître d'hôtel, les ramena à la réalité. Et la jeune femme à son habituel rougissement. Cette fois, Reborn eut un petit rire. Elle le regarda, émerveillée, comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait. Ce rire était frais, léger, communicatif. Le premier vrai rire de Reborn.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Riant aux éclats, le couple alla s'installer à une table avec vue sur la capitale illuminée. Ce fut une des plus belles nuits de leurs vies. Un dîner somptueux, une promenade près du Colisée, le retour en taxi vers trois heures du matin après un tour sur la grande roue d'une fête foraine… sans oublier, à ne surtout pas oublier, le retour à l'appartement. Ils avaient rapidement fini dans la chambre de Reborn, dans laquelle elle n'était jamais entrée. Bien qu'à ce moment, ce n'était vraiment pas sa priorité…

Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de plaisir avant et n'en fut que plus doux avec elle. Pudique, complexée, presque farouche, il avait tout de même réussit à rendre cette nuit inoubliable. D'abord, dans cette chambre si mystérieuse qui allait devenir la leur, puis une seconde fois dans le bain qu'elle s'était fait couler pour se laver et une dernière fois dans la douche. Lentement mais sûrement, il avait trouvé la plupart des zones érogènes de sa partenaire et lui avait donné autant de plaisir que ce qu'elle essayait de lui procurer.

Bien évidemment, Donna fut épuisée et dormit pendant la moitié de la journée du lendemain. Patient, il attendit son réveil. Il avait déjà abandonné une femme après l'amour, plusieurs même, mais il ne le ferait pas avec elle. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Reborn était allongé près d'elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres en la regardant.

- Reborn !

Son sourire s'élargit et il l'embrassa tendrement pendant qu'elle reprenait conscience de son environnement. Quand elle se souvint de la veille, elle vira de nouveau au rouge pivoine mais ne bougea pas. En fait, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui en refermant les yeux.

- Je t'aime, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle.

Pris un peu au dépourvu, il mit un certain temps à répondre.

- … Moi aussi.

Il avait eu du mal à le dire et continuerait peut-être toute sa vie à se forcer pour avouer ce genre de choses. Ce n'était spontané chez lui, un tueur à gages, d'aimer quelqu'un de cette façon. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il ne laisserait plus la jeune femme partir ou en tout cas pas de son plein gré...

Ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux respectifs devant le sapin (la jeune femme, apparemment fan fini de Noël, avait insisté pour en faire un) non pas le 25 mais le 26 décembre… Donna eut d'abord le bonheur de se voir offrir un collier en or dont le pendentif était un cœur ouvrant.

- Éternelle romantique, souffla Reborn en le lui mettant. Je savais que ça te plairait.

- Merci…

- Attends de voir le reste pour me remercier, répliqua-t-il en retenant un sourire.

Selon le tueur, le sourire radieux de sa compagne lorsqu'elle ouvrit un paquet plutôt remuant valait tout l'or du monde.

- Un chaton ! babilla-t-elle en prenant le petit animal dans ses bras.

La petite boule de poil blanche miaula devant le remue-ménage qu'on lui imposait, ce qui fit rire les deux adultes. Donna embrassa longuement son compagnon avant d'admirer de nouveau son cadeau.

- Oh merci, merci Reborn ! Tu as bien retenu quand je t'ai parlé de mes chats, hein ?

- Oui, surtout le fait qu'ils étaient un peu toqués…

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, faussement énervée, avant de caresser gentiment le chaton.

- Comment est-ce qu'on va l'appeler ? se demanda la jeune femme à voix haute.

- C'est ton cadeau, tu choisis, lui rappela l'homme au fédora.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle fit un sourire et baptisa le nouveau venu, encore sous le choc :

- Snowball, déclara-t-elle. Tu t'appelleras Snowball.

Le chaton répondit par un énième miaulement, accueilli de nouveau par des rires. Le cadeau premier de Reborn était plutôt simple mais amusant pour un féru des sciences comme lui.

- Une écosphère ? nota-t-il en ouvrant son paquet, haussant un sourcil. C'est surprenant mais j'aime beaucoup ! Je te pensais plus littéraire que scientifique.

Elle haussa les épaules, un peu blasée.

- J'ai suivi un peu les deux, éluda-t-elle en désignant le second paquet, plus petit.

Curieux, il essaya de deviner ce que c'était en secouant la boîte, sans succès.

- Mais c'est !...

En ouvrant le cadeau, il avait eu une surprise de taille. Une magnifique orchidée, tout en argent, trônait dans un support en velours. La gorge nouée, il mit un certain temps à réagir, embarrassant sa compagne par son silence. Lorsqu'elle se mit à remuer, gênée et toute rouge, il parla enfin.

- Merci, je… Merci.

L'orchidée. Gage d'amour éternel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui offrait cela si vite mais il n'arrivait pas à douter des sentiments de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle le regardait de cette façon, folle amoureuse. Et il se demandait aussi comment il avait fait pour se mettre dans une situation pareille… Après cela, les années s'écoulèrent doucement. Donna devenait de plus en plus proche de Luce et améliorait chaque jour ses techniques de soin. Reborn, de son côté, gagnait en puissance et en renommée dans le monde sans pitié de la mafia. Toujours ensemble. Toujours.

Après deux ans passés à l'appartement, comme ils souhaitaient de plus en plus être seuls lors de leurs retrouvailles et éloigné de l'agitation romaine, l'homme au fédora fit l'acquisition d'une petite maison de campagne. Ils en étaient tombés amoureux dès leur première visite : deux mois après, ils emménageaient dans leur petit coin de paradis. C'était un lieu simple, entouré par un jardin un peu fou à l'herbe haute parcourue de fleurs sauvages. Un chemin de pierre servait de guide dans le terrain vallonné jusqu'à l'entré. Ce n'était pas si grand que ça mais tout y était parfait pour eux deux, choisis selon des goûts communs permettant de construire un nid douillet loin de tout.

Une petite routine s'installa ainsi dans ce couple aussi étrange qu'improbable. Le romantisme des premiers jours perdurait vaillamment, en partie à cause des absences répétées du tueur à gages. Lors de leur emménagement, Donna avait avoué à Reborn qu'elle avait acheté une étoile à leur nom et, depuis, ils l'observaient souvent pendant les nuits dégagées. Pour leurs 5 ans de vie de couple, il lui offrit une rose en or. Ils partaient le plus souvent possible en voyage, allant de la Grèce jusqu'en Australie. Se rappelant de la fascination de sa compagne pour le Japon, l'homme au fédora lui promis qu'ils iraient un jour y habiter pendant quelques mois.

Tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce jour fatidique où un homme au chapeau de fer leur rendit visite.

Donna était en train de faire la vaisselle du dîner, aidée par Reborn, qui essuyait et rangeait. Un moment habituel. Ou pas. D'un seul coup, il s'arrêta et sortit son arme. Faisant un geste pour lui intimer le silence, il articula silencieusement "reste là". Hochant la tête, la jeune femme obéit et alla se réfugier dans une des vingt cachettes de l'appartement, dissimulées derrière un meuble de cuisine avec un mécanisme secret. Une fois dedans, elle ne put qu'entendre des bribes de la conversation.

- Qui… ?

- Comme… pensais… qualifié…

A ces mots, elle se pétrifia avant de se rouler en boule sur elle-même. Donna connaissait ces mots pour les avoir lu des dizaines de fois. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'écouter plus pour savoir la suite. Retenant à grand peine ses larmes, elle renifla plusieurs fois en songeant que leurs jours de bonheur étaient comptés.

Lorsque Reborn vint la sortir de sa cachette, comme prévu, il avait l'air étrangement pensif. Néanmoins, il n'en parla pas à sa compagne. La serrant dans ses bras sans prévenir, il ne remarqua pas l'angoisse pourtant visible de la jeune femme. Il avait lui-même un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à tout ça. Pourtant, sa curiosité maladive avait pris le dessus (comme toujours) et il ne put que se rendre au rendez-vous.

C'était le début de la fin.

Reborn s'en alla rencontrer les Priscelti Sette et partit de plus en plus souvent avec eux en mission. En même temps, il s'inquiétait de voir que Donna dépérissait sans qu'elle ne veuille lui dire pourquoi. Parfois, elle disparaissait quelques jours avant de réapparaître totalement épuisée : elle disait alors s'être rendue chez Luce. Le fait qu'un autre des Sept plus Forts voit sa compagne perturbait un peu le tueur mais il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure puisqu'elles étaient amies de longue date.

Les mois et l'état de santé de la jeune femme s'effilochèrent mais malgré cela Reborn décida de faire une dernière mission avec les six autres combattants d'élite.

La plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

A l'instant même où il se réveillait, prisonnier d'un corps de bébé, il sut qu'il allait mourir comme un chien. Aucun des Arcobaleno ne pouvait accepter ça… à part Luce, qui savait depuis le début que cela allait arriver. La mort dans l'âme, le tueur se résolut à retourner voir Donna pour lui expliquer la situation et, peut-être, rompre leur relation. Sa vie venait d'être foutue en l'air, il n'avait nul besoin de savoir que celle de sa compagne suive le même chemin. Le pire arriva sans qu'il puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Le retour à son appartement fut chaotique. Les forces de police entouraient l'immeuble, signalant par un ruban flash qu'une scène de crime s'y était déroulée. Le cœur battant, Reborn utilisa ses talents de tueur pour rejoindre son logis inaperçu.

Trop tard. Il était arrivé trop tard.

Allongée sous un drap blanc, un corps de femme familier était étalé dans une mare de sang.

- Mort approximative à seize heures, déclara un membre de la police scientifique. La victime a été frappée par trois balles, deux dans l'abdomen et une dans la tête. Cette dernière lui a été fatale. Le tireur est inconnu mais il devait sans doute s'agir d'un règlement de comptes…

Tout ce en quoi Reborn avait un jour cru s'effondrait. Un par un, les rares repères sur lesquels il s'appuyait disparaissaient. La mort de Donna ne fit que l'achever.

Les années qui suivirent furent le triste requiem d'un homme animé par la vengeance. Maintenu en vie par une rage froide bien plus dangereuse que de la colère pure et simple, blessé, brisé, il traqua sans relâche les responsables. Que ce soit le sniper ou ceux qui avaient donné les ordres. Une famille mafieuse de plusieurs centaines de personnes fut ainsi massacrée : un bébé en costume apparaissait, les acculait avant de leur expliquer la façon dont il allait les tuer, puis s'exécutait. En ce temps-là, la face cachée de la société trembla.

Néanmoins, un jour, tout cela s'arrêta. Lassé, les mains tâchées de sang, fatigué de devoir fuir et hanté par les souvenirs de la femme qu'il avait tant aimée, Reborn décida de tout laisser tomber. De tout effacer. Ce fut donc un docteur très surpris qui vit débarquer en urgence dans son cabinet un Arcobaleno.

- Je ne prends pas d'homme en consultation, asséna-t-il sans pitié au premier abord.

Le canon de l'arme qui fut pointée sur lui en demi-seconde le refroidit.

- Bon, je veux bien écouter ce que tu as à dire…

Reborn parla, longuement. Ce fut la première fois qu'il parla de Donna à quelqu'un. Après trois longues heures d'entretien, le docteur Shamal rendit les armes devant un bon expresso.

- J'ai compris, soupira l'assassin. Tu veux que je t'efface la mémoire, c'est bien ça ? Je te préviens, l'opération n'est pas sans risque.

- Peu importe, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. A présent, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Une semaine plus tard, un bébé sortait d'une clinique mafioso avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il savait qu'il avait fait en sorte d'oublier sa vie d'avant et pensait avoir coupé les ponts mais il trouva dans ses affaires un mot de son ancien lui-même.

_Ne vends pas la maison_.

Cela ne le dérangea pas plus que cela, ayant un compte en banque à faire pâlir d'envie un PDG de multinationale. Il laissa donc la maison à l'abandon, vendit son appartement et décida de voyager. Un jour, peut-être, il réussirait à briser la malédiction. En attendant… eh bien, il allait vivre.

_**Loin de ces préoccupations humaines, dans un lieu déserté de toute vie, flotte une conscience. Emprisonnée par un puissant sort, quelqu'un est scellé dans un artefact de l'Arc en Ciel. Cette personne est endormie en position fœtale, totalement imperméable au monde qui l'entoure.**_

_**Un jour, peut-être, elle se réveillera.**_

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? pas trop bizarre ou trop fluff ? J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de ne pas faire d'OOC mais c'est difficile avec Reborn... C'est un personnage complexe plutôt difficile à appréhender. Voilà voilà...**

**Avis aux lecteurs : le poll est toujours dispo sur mon profil. Si vous voulez voter pour le Reborn x Donna, allez-y !  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	2. Donna

**Hello ! Je pensais ne faire qu'un OS mais l'inspiration a été là (pour une fois) et je viens de boucler ceci ^^ On en apprend beaucoup sur les Nomades et un peu de détails sur les pensées de Donna.**

**Je vais essayer de ne pas négliger la fic principale de 'Meeting the Vongola!' mais j'aimerais bien avoir un peu plus de réponses... 5 votes en tout et pour tout dans un poll, ça fait léger. Je ne sais donc pas trop quoi faire, si vous voulez m'éclairer, allez-y :3  
**

**En attendant, bonne lecture ;)  
**

* * *

_Je suis Donna. Ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'on m'appelle depuis quelques années._

_Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas fan d'italien, cela signifie "femme". Lorsque j'ai été renommée, personne __n'a eu beaucoup d'inspiration… Pour comprendre mon histoire, il faut prendre en compte trois organismes extra-influents. Les Nomades, la Varia et les _Arcobaleno_._

_Au début de ma vie, j'étais une fille comme les autres. Ensuite, j'ai été initiée. A quelle fin ? Voyager. A travers le temps, l'espace et les dimensions. Pour apporter l'espoir en temps de guerre. Pour régler des conflits. Pour amener la paix. Une fois fait, on repart. C'est ça, un Nomade. Un idiot avec beaucoup de principes et une santé mentale très louche (enfin, ceux que j'ai rencontré en tout cas). Chacun d'entre eux est assigné à une dimension, sauf lorsque c'est un nouvel Initié, à moins d'une autorisation spéciale. Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas des surhumains. Ils viennent tous du monde-cœur, celui où sont créés tous les autres grâce à l'imagination humaine très fertile. Ils sont choisis au hasard par une entité surnommée le Passeur, sans égard pour leur âge ou leur origine. J'ai été élue parmi toutes les filles de 17 ans françaises. Et aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou en pleurer…_

_Quand j'ai été initiée, je me suis retrouvée dans une dimension qui ne m'était __(mal)__heureusement pas inconnue mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en profiter tout de suite. J'ai en effet passé un an dans __une cuve curative pour reprendre des forces et emmagasiner toute la puissance nécessaire au poste de Nomade. Après ça, j'ai enfin appris où j'étais : en Italie, dans les quartiers privés de la Varia. Pour situer, parlons un peu de la mafia. La dimension en__ question était dirigée presque entièrement par les différentes _famiglia_ mafieuses. La plus importante d'entre elles était la famille Vongola qui possédait entre autres une unité d'élite utilisée en priorité pour les assassinats : la Varia. Voilà, vous ave__z compris dans quelle merde je m'étais fourrée ? Bien. _

_La Varia n'était pas un ramassis d'imbéciles (quoique…), ils avaient eu vent des Nomades et comprenaient leur importance. Ils avaient ainsi hébergé une femme nommée Mina Swan, Nomade chargée du monde bordélique de One Piece, qui devint ma tutrice. Jusque-là, à part devenir le larbin du psychopathe qui leur sert de boss, je n'ai pas eu de problème majeur. Le vrai souci est arrivé pendant un des entraînements avec la supposée tutrice. Alors qu'elle tentait de me rentrer (plus ou moins violemment) dans le crâne les principes des voyages spatio-temporels, j'en ai accidentellement fait un. J'ai donc risqué de me faire fusiller, presque quarante ans plus tôt, au beau milieu d'une baston de la mafia. Oui, moins chanceuse, tu crèves. Très rapidement._

_Pour en finir avec mes explications à rallonge, je vais parler des _Arcobaleno_. Sept hommes et femmes d'élite, allant du médium au scientifique de génie en passant par un maître des arts martiaux. _I Prescelti Sette_, __comme ils disent en italien. Selon les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, ils ont été répartis en sept couleurs puis transformés en bébés maudits, obligés de protéger leurs tétines. A l'époque où j'ai été bloquée, ils étaient encore tous adultes. Parmi eux, deux v__ont grandement influencer ma vie. D'abord, celle que je vais rapidement considérer comme __ma sœur : la chef de la _famiglia_ Giglio Nero, une voyante aux pensées impénétrables mais dotée d'un cœur d'or, Luce. Et puis, un tueur à gages. _Le_ tueur à gages, même,__ puisque c'est le numéro 1. Appelé Reborn, il est le genre d'homme étrange qui a beaucoup de manies (comme le fait de saluer les autres du mot "Chaos"), de classe et de secrets. Problème ? J'ai été amené à cohabiter avec lui sur une durée de base incompres__sible d'une année._

_Merci, Luce._

L'esprit embrouillé, le corps faible et un mal de crâne me massacrant le cerveau, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Il y a une seconde, j'étais avec Mina dans une salle d'entraînement du château de la Varia. Maintenant… eh bien, je me trouvais dans une sorte de hangar où s'entassaient des centaines de containers.

- Je suis où ? me demandais-je à voix haute.

Très bonne question dont la réponse me fut rapidement donnée par une balle sifflant près de mon oreille. Trois de mes cheveux tombèrent. Je me mis à hurler :

- OH, PUTAIN ! C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?!

Une nouvelle rafale me força à courir me planquer derrière un container en espérant ne pas trouver un homme armé. Vu la flopée de jurons italiens (une autre particularité des Nomades est leur faculté à comprendre toutes les langues automatiquement) qui m'accueillit, j'avais mal choisi ma cachette. On me tira brutalement par l'épaule et je me cassais la figure par terre tandis qu'une dizaine de coups de feu retentissait juste derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que ?...

Je me pétrifiais en voyant l'homme qui venait de me sauver la vie. Habillé d'un costume de bonne facture, il portait une chemise jaune et un fédora orné d'un ruban de la même couleur qui détonait avec son aura dangereuse. Grand, élancé, il me semblait d'autant plus imposant avec l'arme qu'il tenait à la main. Oh, non, ne me dites pas…

_*Erreur du système, veuillez patienter, la reconnexion est en cours*_

Après mon petit moment de blanc intérieur, je manquais de péter les plombs. Mais c'était REBORN ! Reborn adulte, en plus ! Bordel, qu'avais-je pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour me foutre dans des situations pareilles ? Dictateur, gourou de secte, serial killer ? Néanmoins, quelque chose me disait que si je ne me faisais pas toute petite dans la minute, je risquais fort de me prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. Prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations le plus silencieusement possible, je me roulais en boule, fermais les yeux et attendis.

Je ne bougeai pas quand la fusillade atteignit son point culminant, je frémis à peine lorsque des corps tombaient à terre, je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang en entendant les coups de grâce qu'infligeaient Reborn aux plus coriaces.

Tremblante de peur, claquant des dents et priant l'ensemble des divinités qui me passaient par la tête, j'aurais tout fait pour que ça s'arrête. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar… Non ? Au bout d'un moment de silence total, je crois m'être évanouie. A mon réveil, j'étais allongée dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien. Mon nouveau lieu de torture mentale semblait être une simple chambre destinée au repos car elle était impersonnelle. La tête encore squattée par des éléphants dansant la samba, je mis un certain temps à atterrir, me rendre compte que je ferais mieux de m'habiller et de manger ce qu'il y avait sur mon chevet (un bon déjeuner consistant) puis de sortir voir où j'étais. Je fus aussitôt accostée par un homme blond en costume (encore un ?).

- Ah, mademoiselle Donna, s'écria-t-il en souriant, vous êtes enfin réveillée !

Perplexe, je le regardais de travers, les sourcils froncés, en faisant la grimace.

- Euh…. Ouiiiiiii ?

- Je m'appelle Leandro, se présenta l'inconnu. Je fais partie de la famille Giglio Nero.

Quel… rapport… avec la fusillade ?! Comme le fait que je ne comprenne rien devait être plutôt visible, il choisit de me montrer plutôt que d'essayer de m'expliquer.

- Venez, ordonna le mafieux. _Elle _est bien plus apte que moi à tout vous raconter.

Elle ? De la famille Giglio Nero ? Si j'avais bien rencontré Reborn, il y avait une chance qu'il parle de Luce… Mais non, ne nous faisons pas d'illusion : je n'avais pas assez d'importance pour que le boss d'une _famiglia_ veuille me voir. Deux minutes plus tard, après avoir tourné dans tous les sens dans ce qui devait être un manoir, nous arrivâmes devant une porte double en bois toute simple. Leandro toqua deux fois, attendit la confirmation d'une voix féminine et nous entrâmes.

J'eus aussitôt envie de m'enfuir en courant.

Trois hommes en costume, sans doute d'autres hommes de la _famiglia_, se tenaient derrière une femme habillée en blanc et portant un chapeau volumineux. Que ce soit ses habits, le tatouage sous son œil ou ses yeux saphir aussi doux que son sourire, tout en elle criait qu'elle était le boss. Luce. Assise à un bureau submergé de papiers, elle dégustait quelques gâteaux en fixant son interlocuteur. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines lorsque j'osais enfin tourner la tête vers celui-ci. Il était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, une tasse d'expresso à la main, apparemment calme. Néanmoins, même moi qui n'était qu'une civile pouvait voir les pulsions de meurtre qui se dégageaient de lui. Reborn était furieux et quelque chose me disait que cela avait un rapport avec moi.

- Ah, Donna ! s'écria la jeune femme en se tournant vers moi. Tu es enfin réveillée !

Euh, oui, bien sûr. Sinon, qui lui avait dit mon… pseudo ? surnom ? truc ? Semblant lire dans mes pensées, son sourire s'élargit.

- Je suis Luce, le boss des Giglio Nero. Je t'ai déjà rencontrée.

- … Ah ?

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire : premier mot pitoyable dans une conversation avec un inconnu. Mais sur le coup, je suis sûre que vous auriez aussi eu du mal à lui tenir le crachoir !

- Enfin, se rectifia-t-elle, je t'ai vu dormir.

D'accord, c'était déjà plus compréhensible. N'empêche que ça n'expliquait pas le fait qu'elle m'appelle Donna. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le mien que je compris. Ah oui, c'est vrai : elle est voyante. Elle avait, probablement, découvert quelque chose à mon sujet. Et m…

- Nous sommes d'accord, monsieur le tueur à gages ? reprit Luce en se retournant vers Reborn.

- … Je vais le faire, mais c'est bien parce que j'ai une dette envers vous.

Il avait parlé d'une voix basse, pas vraiment résignée, plutôt menaçante (surtout pour moi). L'homme au fédora termina son café et jeta un dernier regard pesant à la femme souriante en face de lui quand il se leva.

- Sur ce, salua-t-il, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. J'ai encore quelques affaires à régler…

Personne ne bougea lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie. Apeurée, je m'écartais bien pour le laisser passer. Il ne me regarda même pas. Une fois la porte refermée, j'en aurais presque rit tant la tension était redescendue. Je soupirais de soulagement et, étrangement, cela amusa la boss des Giglio Nero. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si drôle ?

- Tu es amusante, Donna.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à moi, son doux sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres. Par contre, je ne sus pas dire pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Je suis contente d'enfin te rencontrer, déclara-t-elle gentiment. Cela fait des années que j'attends ta visite.

Pardon ?

- Laissez-nous seules, ordonna la mafieuse à ses hommes.

Sans un mot, ils disparurent par la porte du bureau non sans me fixer d'un air qui en disait long sur ce qui m'attendait si jamais je touchais à leur chef. Pas la peine de vous inquiéter, les gars, c'est à peine si je suis capable de tuer une mouche… Une fois fait, Luce soupira et m'invita d'un geste à prendre place dans le fauteuil que venait de quitter Reborn. Méfiante, je m'installais et découvrais une odeur faible mais agréable de parfum pour homme. Sans doute celui du tueur à gages. Je me sentais embarrassée mais pas vraiment effrayée. La femme en face de moi était Luce, après tout, le futur boss des Arcobaleno : l'Arcobaleno du Ciel au cœur généreux et tolérant.

- Comme l'a dit Reborn, commença-t-elle, il a encore plusieurs missions de moindre importance à terminer avant de pouvoir prendre du repos. Pendant ce temps-là, nous allons parler un peu.

Elle laissa un silence, sans doute pour que je prenne la parole puisqu'elle me fixait. Je toussotais avant de parler :

- A quel propos ?

Cette fois, son sourire se fana et je sentis que nous nous apprêtions à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Sa première phrase me glaça.

- Donna, souffla-t-elle, tu es une Nomade. Je le sais bien… Alors, laisse-moi te donner un conseil. Ces quelques années que tu vivras ici, profites-en bien. Malgré mon don, je ne peux me projeter à plus de dix ans dans l'avenir. Je ne peux donc pas dire si tu connaîtras de nouveau le bonheur qui t'attends ici.

Le cœur battant, j'attendis la suite. Elle savait que j'étais une Nomade, problème numéro 1. J'allais rester ici pendant plusieurs années, problème numéro 2. Cela allait probablement mal se finir vu la façon dont Luce en parlait, problème numéro 3. Eh bien, cela fait beaucoup de choses à gérer en même temps…

Pourtant, elle reprit soudain son air joyeux et se leva pour m'entraîner par la main.

- Allez, viens ! s'écria la jeune femme. Tu as toujours les mêmes vêtements depuis que tu es arrivée, il va falloir remédier à ça.

- De qu-

- Allons faire les magasins !

NOOOOOOOON !

Lorsque nous sommes revenues en fin d'après-midi, les hommes de Luce avaient des paquets plein les bras et j'étais fourbue. Apparemment, même si elle portait toujours le même style de vêtements (ou peut-être était-ce justement à cause de ça ?), la voyante adorait faire du shopping. Elle m'avait donc traîné dans toutes sortes de boutiques, de celle de chaussures, aux habits branchés, en passant par de la lingerie fine. L'horreur absolue pour une fille comme moi détestant essayer autant de choses à la suite. Enfin, je pouvais au moins me consoler pour une chose : ce ne serait pas le porte-monnaie de ma mère qui souffrirait cette fois-ci ! A l'inverse, quand la Varia m'avait accueilli, j'avais simplement emprunté des habits dans leur dressing parce que Mammon avait décrété qu'il (elle ?) ne dépenserait pas un centime de plus pour moi à moins que je travaille. Tss…

- C'était sympa, non ? me questionna Luce.

Je fis une sorte de sourire qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace mais je ne pus faire mieux tant j'étais éreintée. Une fois de retour au manoir, Leandro (encore lui ?) m'installa dans la chambre où je m'étais réveillée. Après avoir fait de l'ordre dans le bazar acheté (non, Luce, je ne mettrais JAMAIS cette guêpière !), on vint m'apporter à manger.

- Puis-je entrer ? demanda Leandro à travers la porte.

- Allez-y, soufflais-je en me remettant debout.

Le mafieux entra, apportant un plateau repas. Je regardais, sans trop y prêter d'importance, ses cheveux blonds et sa peau pâle. Il me rappelait quelqu'un… Remarquant que je le fixais, il sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Donna ? me demanda-t-il.

Je rougis aussitôt, embarrassée.

- Ah, je suis désolée, je vous regardais parce que je me disais que vous me rappeliez quelqu'un mais je ne me souviens plus qui.

- Vraiment ?

J'essayais de me reprendre et de lui faire un peu la conversation.

- Oui, je ne sais pas… peut-être un membre de votre famille ?

Il s'esclaffa, déplaçant une petite table et une chaise rangées jusqu'alors afin de me préparer un endroit pour manger.

- Je suis fils unique, précisa l'homme blond.

- Oh… Vous n'avez pas d'enfants, non plus ?

- Non, mais je compte bien en avoir avec Linda, ma fiancée…

- Vraiment ? Félicitations, alors !

Pour une quelconque raison, je sentais que sa réponse n'allait pas me plaire. Prenant une gorgée d'eau, je faillis m'étouffer avec lorsqu'il me dit, tout sourire :

- Oui et si j'ai un garçon, je l'appellerais Gamma !

GAMMA ? Leandro était le père de Gamma ?! Celui-ci me tapota dans le dos, inquiet, mais je repris rapidement mon souffle.

- C'est un beau prénom, chuchotais-je. Pour un homme capable de protéger le boss…

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. A présent, me salua-t-il, je vais vous laissez manger. Bonne nuit, Donna.

- Bonne nuit, Leandro.

Je dégustais un plat de pâtes carbonara devant la grande fenêtre ouvrant sur les jardins avant de me coucher. Etrangement, je m'endormis aussitôt que j'eus posé la tête sur l'oreiller. Le lendemain matin, je fus de nouveau demandée par Luce. Suivant encore et toujours le même mafieux, je la rejoignis dans les jardins pour une petite promenade.

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important, me prévint-elle quand j'arrivais.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le petit sourire qu'elle eut à ce moment-là avait l'air d'être doux mais je l'interprétais plutôt comme sadique.

- Ta colocation avec Reborn.

Sur le coup de la surprise, je me cassais la figure en me prenant les pieds dans un caillou.

- PARDON ?! criais-je en relevant la tête.

J'étais vraiment surprise et plutôt terrifiée, aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer. Moi, me mettre en colocation avec _Reborn _?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bordel ?

- En fait, précisa la mafieuse, il a contracté une dette envers moi il y a quelques années.

- Vous n'êtes même pas censés vous être rencontrés pour l'instant, marmonnais-je sombrement.

- Je suis allé le voir parce que j'ai eu une vision te concernant, m'éclaircit-elle. Et je me suis débrouillée pour qu'il me soit redevable.

Ah oui, tiens. Comment le meilleur tueur à gages pouvait-il avoir une dette envers quelqu'un comme Luce ? Celle-ci sembla lire dans mes pensées et la réponse qu'elle eut, toujours souriante, me fit froid dans le dos.

- Si je te le disais, il nous tuerait toutes les deux.

- D'accord, je vais me passer d'explications alors, l'interrompis-je aussitôt. Donc, une colocation ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Vous devrez vivre ensemble pendant une durée incompressible d'un an. Au-delà, sa dette sera effacée.

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes à ce qu'elle me dit et dût pâlir parce que Luce se rapprocha de moi, un peu inquiète.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Et après un an ? gémis-je en repensant aux aventures de Tsuna, élève-esclave de Reborn dans un futur si lointain. Il pourra faire ce qu'il veut et me virer ?

Personnellement, je pensais très fort au mot "tuer". J'avais intérêt à me transformer en souris vite fait ! Occupée à m'inquiéter sur ma durée de vie qui risquait de se réduire drastiquement, je ne remarquais pas l'expression étrange de la voyante. Elle qui savait depuis le début comment toute cette histoire allait se terminer…

Une semaine et demie plus tard, Reborn revenait. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec Luce, notamment sur une potentielle utilisation de mes pouvoirs de Nomade. Comme quoi ils apparaîtraient au moment voulu. Bah… Le tueur à gages était dans son habituel costume, le visage fermé mais neutre. Il paraissait déjà de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois (dieu merci) ce qui augmentait mes chances de survie. Un an avec Reborn… J'avais toujours été fan de son personnage mais au point de souhaiter vivre avec lui…

…

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue : j'y avais pensé. Et alors ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait dans des conditions aussi désastreuses ! Je retins un énième soupir et enlaçais avec force Luce au moment du départ.

- Allons, ne sois pas triste, on se verra souvent, me consola-t-elle. Tu es, tout comme moi, l'incarnation du Ciel : si l'Harmonie n'est pas complète, qu'arrivera-t-il à ceux qui l'entourent ? Tu dois sourire pour moi, Donna.

J'acquiesçais, un peu faible sur mes jambes à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec le légendaire tueur à gages. Je remerciais Leandro d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant mon séjour chez les Giglio Nero avant de monter à reculons dans la voiture noire rutilante. Reborn était au volant, m'observant dans le rétroviseur jusqu'à ce que je mette ma ceinture. Je fis un petit signe de la main à la _famiglia_ lorsqu'on démarra et regardais par la fenêtre pendant le reste du voyage. Lui comme moi n'avions pas envie de faire la conversation…

On mit une bonne heure avant d'arriver à Rome (que je reconnus en passant devant le Colisée…) et une demi-heure pour atteindre un immeuble du centre-ville. Le quartier semblait assez tranquille, malgré son emplacement. Je notais l'emplacement d'une supérette, d'une boulangerie et d'un café. Bien, il y aurait de quoi faire de ce côté-là. Pour les animations, je ne m'inquiétais pas non plus : on était quand même au cœur de la capitale italienne !

Je récupérais la valise dans le coffre et suivit Reborn sans un mot, restant bien à un mètre derrière lui. Nous étions au dernier étage (avec ascenseur, ouf !), le quatrième. L'appartement dont je reçus un double des clés était simple. Pas beaucoup de décorations, aucune photo, seulement un caméléon dans une plante dans l'entrée. Il y avait aussi un antique téléphone (mon portable me manquait affreusement) et des balles posées sur des meubles un peu partout. Dans l'entrée, un mur avait un grand nombre de petits trous sûrement causés par des punaises : je me souvenais clairement du mur couvert de photos des cibles du tueur à gages…

- Voici mon appartement, déclara ce dernier. Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter.

Il y eut un moment de blanc.

- Gamine, ajouta-t-il en me tournant le dos.

Surprise, j'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. On ne gueulait pas sur le numéro un des tueurs juste parce qu'il appelait gamine une fille presque majeure, on ne gueulait pas, on ne gueulait pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore plantée là ? m'interpella la voix grave de l'homme au fédora dans une pièce voisine.

Rougissante, je le suivis enfin, manquant de me prendre un meuble dans ma précipitation. Il me fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire : en tout, une cuisine faisant également office de salle à manger ouvrant sur le salon, des toilettes, une salle de bain, une minuscule chambre (la mienne, bien sûr) et deux pièces interdites. La première devait être sa chambre et l'autre, l'endroit où il avait mis ses photos et ses armes. Et tout ce qui devait avoir trait à la mafia, en fait. Reborn m'indiqua aussi les cachettes (franchement, je croyais que le coup du livre qu'on enlève d'une bibliothèque pour découvrir un passage secret n'existait que dans les films !) à ma disposition si jamais quelque chose de grave devait arriver.

- Voilà, tu es maintenant chez toi pour un an, me dit-il à la fin de la visite.

Et pas un jour de plus, complétait son regard. Je déglutis avant de chercher une idée pour fuir. Voyons…

- Il faut que j'aille ranger mes affaires, prétextais-je.

Je disparus aussi sec, trottant pour échapper aux yeux sombres du tueur. Oh. My. God. Plus jamais ça ! S'il y avait autant de tension en sa présence, mon cœur allait lâcher avant la fin de la colocation ! Cela me prit cinq bonnes minutes pour me calmer, deux autres pour commencer à ranger mes vêtements, une seconde pour comprendre ce que certains faisaient dans ma valise et deux autres pour maudire Luce. J'avais dit "PAS de guêpière" !

Les mois, puis les années, passèrent. Le premier Noël que je passais avec Reborn fut un des plus heureux de ma vie et sans doute le plus inoubliable puisque ce fut-là que démarra notre vie de couple. La manière dont nous unîmes nos corps et nos esprits fut un mélange étrange de tendresse et de passion. Je ne pouvais pas faire de comparaison, néanmoins, j'étais sûre que s'il n'était pas vraiment romantique, il était très attentionné. Cela allait sûrement avec le fait qu'il soit parano à l'extrême… Moi qui n'avais jamais vraiment attiré le regard du sexe opposé me retrouvais en couple avec Reborn adulte : je connaissais certaines pestes m'ayant rabaissé qui se mordraient les doigts si elles savaient !

Néanmoins, tout bonheur a une fin. Fatalement, l'homme au chapeau de fer, Checker Face, vint nous rendre visite lors de notre cinquième année de vie commune. Je ne devais pas retenir mon compagnon et quand bien même j'aurais essayé, je n'aurais probablement pas pu à cause de son insatiable curiosité. La mort dans l'âme, je rendis visite à Luce, comme toutes les deux semaines. Elle m'accueillit à bras ouverts, séchant mes larmes et apaisant ma douleur.

- Luce, reniflais-je après deux heures à sangloter, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Son regard saphir se fit dur et déterminé.

- Tu vas te battre, Donna. Tu vas te battre pour survivre.

La mafieuse me raconte que j'allais mourir très bientôt, abattue par un sniper d'une _famiglia _ennemie de Reborn qui m'avait repéré. Elle m'expliqua alors ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Un des pouvoirs des Nomades est d'agir sur le temps et l'espace, comme je le faisais avec mon _Scudo Celeste_ qui rejetait tout ce qui arrivait de mauvais à un objet. Selon la voyante, si j'arrivais à créer une dimension, même minuscule, dans la tétine de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel, elle pourrait y sceller mon âme. Je traverserais ainsi le temps sans dommage, même lorsque la tétine se trouverait sur la même ligne temporelle que mon ancienne moi (celle qui venait d'atterrir au QG de la Varia).

- Mais après ? lui demandais-je. Que se passera-t-il ?

A cette question, Luce ne répondit pas. Je me contentais donc de lui faire confiance.

Durant les derniers mois qu'il me restait à vivre, je m'entraînais de plus en plus souvent avec Luce. De moi ou de Reborn, je ne sus pas qui cachait le plus ses activités à ce moment-là. Au bout de deux mois et demi, je réussis à créer un petit bout d'espace-temps. Après encore une bonne centaine d'essais non-concluants, je parvins enfin à faire une toute petite dimension. Grâce à l'aide (moyennant une bonne récompense, bien sûr) de Viper, nous parvînmes à l'enfermer temporairement dans un bracelet. Luce allait le garder avec elle et la magicienne transposerait la dimension dans la tétine. Quant à moi, je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas paniquer. Je pleurais, très souvent. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ?

Je ne voulais pas mourir ! Et Reborn… Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne un Arcobaleno, destiné à dépérir lentement puis à mourir comme un chien !

C'était ça, ce qui me permettait d'avancer. C'était ça, qui me permis de tenir le coup juste assez longtemps pour mettre le plan à exécution. C'était ça, ma dernière volonté.

* * *

- Donna, tu es vraiment sûre d'aller bien ?

Surprise, je regardais mon compagnon. Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le lit, prêts à dormir. La lumière lunaire passant par un rideau entrouvert me permit de le voir malgré l'obscurité dans la pièce : son visage fermé et ses sourcils froncés en disaient longs sur son inquiétude. J'esquissais un sourire un peu tremblant.

- Ça va, je vais bien, le rassurais-je. C'est juste un petit coup de fatigue…

Cela ne dut pas le convaincre parce que l'instant d'après, il était au-dessus de moi.

- Reborn…

- Ces petits coups de fatigue se multiplient ces derniers temps, déclara-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Il faut absolument que tu te reposes…

Gênée, je détournais les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, tout comme lui ne pouvait pas me dire à propos des _I Prescelti Sette_.

- Je te promets que tout ira bien, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de la mordiller doucement. Je rentrerais sain et sauf, tu vas encore te retenir de pleurer parce que je suis vivant et cette fois, on va prendre de vraies vacances tous les deux. Je-

N'en pouvant plus de ces promesses qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir, je l'embrassais pour le faire taire. Même s'il fut étonné que je prenne l'initiative, il ne protesta pas et nous fûmes bientôt happés dans un tourbillon de sensations. C'était sans doute notre dernière nuit ensemble mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Je cachais ma douleur, mes doutes, tous les sentiments contradictoires qui bouillonnaient en moi pour me consacrer une ultime fois à l'homme que j'aimais. Ce fut un amour passionné, lent et tardif. Ce fut un adieu.

Lorsque je me réveillais, le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Et Reborn était parti, laissant comme à son habitude une rose rouge (ma préférée) sur la table basse du salon pour signaler qu'il était en mission. Pas de mot, pas d'au revoir, rien. Juste l'éternel silence après le _Ti amo _qu'il avait chuchoté à mon oreille juste avant que je ne m'endorme. Une larme roula sur ma joue tandis que je m'affaissais sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Reborn était parti et ne reviendrait pas…

Quatre jours passèrent. Quatre jours où je passais de l'état de loque à celui de madeleine (bel avancement, pas vrai ?). Un laps de temps très court où la tension monta jusqu'à devenir presque insupportable. Le cinquième jour, je décidais d'aller faire un petit gâteau pour me détendre (oui, quand je stresse, je mange !). Le cinquième jour, j'ai ouvert la fenêtre pour avoir un peu moins chaud. Le cinquième jour, j'ai senti d'un coup comme un léger froid dans mon ventre.

En baissant les yeux, j'ai juste vu une tâche rouge qui s'élargissait sur mon abdomen. Une deuxième balle me frappa dans le dos. J'eus juste le temps de me remémorer le visage de Reborn, l'étreinte de ma mère et le sourire de mon frère. Après, ce fut le noir. Non, même plus le noir. Plus rien.

_Et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule. Comme dans la cuve mais en plus froid.__ . __Souvent__, je me rappelais tout ce qui m'avait amené ici. Dans cette dimension que j'avais créé, scellée par Luce et transférée dans la tétine du Ciel par Viper.__ Le temps passait de manière aléatoire, si bien que j'aurais pu être enfermée depuis 100 ans que je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte.__ En fait, j'avais dormi pendant plus de trente ans avant _qu'elle_ n'arrive._

_- Tante Donna ? Tu es réveillée ?_

_J'eus un sourire attendri et fit un grand signe de la main à Uni._

_- Par ici !_

_Un jour, peut-être, Reborn… Un jour, nous sortirons d'ici._

* * *

**La dernière scène avec Uni n'était pas vraiment prévue (pour ne pas dire pas du tout...) mais je l'ai rajoutée quand même. Ça s'insère bien dans le scénario et puis j'adore cette petite ^^ Les femmes de la famille Giglio Nero et Chrome sont les seules filles que je peux supporter dans KHR... Bref, j'arrête de raconter mon avis sur la série et je vous demande de ne pas être radins avec la pauvre auteur que je sui TT_TT  
**

**URGENT ! Comme dis au début, je suis en mal de reviews pour concrétiser la suite de ma fic 'Meeting the Vongola!'. Alors soit j'incorpore ça à ma fic (parce que Reborn m'inspire vachement vu que c'est mon personnage préféré) soit je suis le poll et je flanque Donna avec Xanxus, Squalo ou Bel (sachant que j'ai un scénario présent dans ma tête pour chacun d'eux). Si on ne me répond pas, je choisirais la facilité, à savoir, la première solution...  
**

**Review ?**

**A la prochaine ! ;)  
**


	3. Uni

**Hello !**

**Bon, j'ai eu de l'inspiration donc j'ai écris ça. Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser l'histoire comme ça... C'est aujourd'hui Uni qui prend la parole, étant un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup. J'espère que ce n'est ni ennuyeux, ni OOC, ni... bref.  
**

**Je me sens un peu moins satisfaite de ce chapitre que des deux précédents, sans doute parce qu'on a un regard extérieur sur la relation Reborn/Donna et que les dialogues sont pauvres. Pour la première fois, on va voir la famille de notre petite française apparaître ! Byakuran également sera présent : je l'adore mais il n'a pas vraiment un bon rôle dans cette fic... du moins, pour l'instant.  
**

* * *

Byakuran a bouleversé la vie de beaucoup de personnes, en détruisant beaucoup pour assouvir ses pulsions mégalomanes. Dont la mienne, malheureusement.

A ma naissance fut gravée une chanson dans ma mémoire : une chanson sur les anneaux Mare, les anneaux Vongola et les Arcobaleno. Les premiers sont la cause de beaucoup de souffrance. Aujourd'hui encore, ils sont manipulés par la _famiglia _Gesso dirigée par Byakuran. Les seconds ont certes fait verser beaucoup de sang, néanmoins, ils ont aussi sauvé des vies et en sauveront encore. Les derniers, un groupe de sept personnes "_I Prescelti Sette_", sont destinés à protéger leurs tétines après avoir été transformés en bébés. Ma grand-mère, ma mère puis moi avons ainsi été choisies pour être les Arcobaleno du Ciel.

Je suis Uni, la princesse des Arcobaleno et boss de la _famiglia _Giglio Nero. Cela faisait des années que ma mère était morte et la sienne avant elle. Pourtant, elle m'avait racontée quand j'étais toute petite une histoire très importante selon elle, et transmise par la génération précédente : une histoire que Gamma, dont le père officiait à l'époque de ma grand-mère, connaissait également. Celle d'une femme, une Nomade, et de son compagnon, le meilleur des tueurs à gages. J'ai longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende, au mieux d'un conte pour enfants qu'elle utilisait pour m'endormir en dernier recours.

Je sus ensuite que ce n'était pas le cas. Cette Nomade était Donna, que je considérerais comme ma tante, et le tueur à gages, Reborn, un des Arcobaleno. Après avoir pris la tête de la famille, je fis des recherches sur eux, apprenant ainsi qu'elle était morte et qu'il avait mené une terrible vendetta contre ses assassins. Pourtant, ma mère m'avait raconté une fin différente… Comme quoi, Donna était enfermée quelque part en attendant le moment propice pour sortir et Reborn s'était fait effacé la mémoire pour vivre un peu plus en paix en attendant la mort.

Pour ma part, je doutais que la jeune femme soit encore vivante après tant d'années. Mon point de vue changea après avoir rencontré Byakuran. J'avais été amenée à entamer des négociations avec lui afin de sauver ma famille. Bien sûr, je savais depuis le début ce qui allait arriver. Le commun des mortels pense que connaître l'avenir est un don. En fait, c'est bien pire de savoir à l'avance tout le malheur et la peine qui vont s'abattre sur nous et les gens qu'on aime… Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à voir clairement ce qui allait m'arriver une fois droguée et je fus surprise de me retrouver seule dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas.

Je me réveillais allongée dans l'herbe, l'esprit encore sonné par ma confrontation avec le voyageur interdimensionnel. J'espérais simplement que Gamma et les autres iraient bien… Je regardais ensuite autour de moi : j'étais dans ce qui semblait être un jardin. Une pelouse folle et des fleurs sauvages poussaient dans un joli désordre qui me fit douter de mon hypothèse mais je me repris aussitôt en voyant une maison. Elle était simple, sans doute faite de terre mais repeinte en blanche, assez grande. Un petit chemin de pierre m'amena à l'entrée et, totalement happée par la bizarrerie de ma situation, je toquais à la porte en bois.

J'entendis distinctement un bruit de verre brisé puis des pas précipités. La porte s'ouvrit et je me retrouvais face à face avec une femme. Echevelée par sa course, elle m'observa de haut en bas, la bouche ouverte. J'en profitais pour faire de même : elle était de taille moyenne, avec un physique typiquement méditerranéen. Habillée d'un short et d'un t-shirt de pyjama, elle avait les cheveux attachés en un chignon fait à la va-vite.

- Uni, souffla-t-elle après un silence. Tu es Uni…

Je me braquais aussitôt, sur la défensive.

- Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? m'écriais-je en m'écartant d'elle. Où sommes-nous ?

La jeune femme finit par se reprendre et soupira. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et, d'un signe de main, m'invita à l'intérieur. Je ne bougeais pas.

- Allez, viens, insista l'inconnue. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

- Je ne vous connais pas, répliquais-je d'un ton acide. Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance alors que vous avez l'air d'en savoir autant sur moi.

Etait-ce encore un tour de Byakuran ? Elle soupira derechef avant de me tourner le dos.

- Je m'appelle Donna, finit-elle par dire. Si tu ne veux pas m'approcher, tu n'as qu'à rester dehors, je ne t'embêterais plus : tu as ma parole. Mais si tu veux avoir les réponses à tes questions, rentre.

Donna ? Le nom résonna dans mon esprit et je le retournais dans tous les sens, tentant de me souvenir où j'avais pu l'entendre. Quand la lumière se fit, je sursautais avant de la regarder de nouveau. Le visage neutre, elle attendait ma réponse sereinement. Je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle était sincère dans tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Tel le Ciel tolérant qui accepte tout.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je passais le pas de la porte et allais m'installer avec elle dans le salon.

- Café ? proposa-t-elle après avoir ramassé les débris d'une tasse. Je fais un très bon expresso.

- Oui, merci, je veux bien, acceptais-je après un bref silence, surprise de la normalité de cette question.

Pendant qu'elle partait dans la cuisine, j'embrassais la pièce du regard. Tout était tapissé d'une douce teinte orangée, comme celle du crépuscule, décoré par des tableaux abstraits ou des babioles traînant çà et là sur les meubles. Trônant dans un vase posé sur la table basse, une unique rose rouge à peine épanouie semblait attirer les rayons solaires. Cela me ramena aux questions que je voulais poser à cette femme : quel était cet endroit ? Ruminant mes pensées, je pris mon mal en patience et attendit qu'elle revienne. Donna entra dans le salon avec deux plateaux dans les mains et je me levais pour l'aider, prenant celui qu'elle tenait de sa main gauche pour empêcher les cookies de s'écraser par terre.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle. J'ai tendance à faire tout tomber…

- Ce n'est rien.

Nous prîmes place dans le canapé et j'attendis qu'elle ait rempli nos tasses pour parler de nouveau.

- Donna, où sommes-nous ? demandais-je une deuxième fois.

- Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas encore deviné, répliqua-t-elle mystérieusement. Après tout, tu es l'Arcobaleno du Ciel.

Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

- Rien de ceci n'est réel, expliqua la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'une illusion que j'ai créée pour me distraire, quand tu es arrivée. Je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais autant de temps à te réveiller, j'ai été surprise de te voir à la porte tout à l'heure.

- Une illusion ? répétais-je un ton plus aigu. C'est vraiment possible ?

- Je ne suis pas dotée de la flamme de la Brume mais la personne qui a transféré cette dimension l'était. Elle a sûrement dû parler avec Luce et s'est doutée de quelque chose…

Elle esquissa un petit sourire en avalant son café, fermant les paupières comme pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

- Tsss, je suis sûre que Mammon m'a reconnue au moment même où j'ai débarqué au QG, souffla-t-elle en savourant son expresso. Comme quoi, elle cache bien son jeu…

- Donc, vous êtes Donna, repris-je en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et vous avez connu ma grand-mère.

Se pouvait-il que… ce soit _vraiment_ la Donna dont parlait ma mère ? L'intéressée soupira puis commença son récit.

Elle parla de sa famille, de son enfance, de son monde. Elle parla des Nomades, de Mina et de la Varia. Et puis, surtout, elle parla de Luce, de la mafia et de Reborn. A chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, une petite lueur mélancolique s'allumait dans ses yeux soudain vitreux et ses mains se serraient sur sa tasse. Je fis alors ce que je faisais peut-être le mieux : j'écoutais. Cette femme, peu importe son véritable nom, avait besoin d'aide depuis trop longtemps. Elle criait silencieusement un désespoir flagrant, une solitude prolongée : les pires des souffrances pour l'humain. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, au bout de ce qui me sembla être des jours, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de son visage. Sans un mot, je me levais et allais la serrer dans mes bras.

Ce fut de cette façon que je fis la connaissance de ma tante Donna.

Depuis, cela faisait dans mois voire des années que nous habitions ensemble. Même si les jours passaient, le temps était sûrement décalé par rapport au monde réel. On s'occupait comme on pouvait pendant ces journées à ne rien faire, partant en pique-nique, lisant ce qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque, écrivant parfois… Parlant, beaucoup. La jeune femme voulut tout savoir de moi et j'étais de plus en plus curieuse de son passé, même si je ne la questionnais pas trop par peur de la gêner, du moins au début. J'appris ainsi qu'elle était française et qu'elle avait seulement dix-sept ans lorsqu'elle avait atterri au QG de la Varia. Je sus également beaucoup de choses sur Reborn, comme sa couleur préférée (même si je me doutais que c'était le jaune) et qu'il parlait ou comprenait au moins 15 langues différentes, sans compter le langage des animaux et des insectes.

C'était une personne plutôt réservée et appréciant la solitude mais qui pouvait se montrer passionnée dès qu'on en venait à un sujet lui tenant à cœur. A la fois respectueuse et tolérante, tel le Ciel qui influence, accepte et comprend tout. J'en vins donc très rapidement à l'apprécier, vivant des moments privilégiés que je n'aurais jamais cru partager avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère. Elle qui m'avait tant manqué ces derniers mois avec l'extinction progressive des Vongola…

Et puis, un jour, je me réveillais. Je fus écartée de ce doux rêve et replongée dans la dure réalité, celle des Arcobaleno, de l'Alliance résistante et de Byakuran. Celle de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Je dus m'enfuir, laisser ma _famiglia_ si précieuse derrière moi, voir des gens se battre pour me protéger. Même si les Gardiens et oncle Reborn se montraient très compréhensifs, je me sentais extrêmement mal, surtout en présence de ce dernier. S'il savait ! Si seulement il n'avait pas effacé sa mémoire ! Si seulement nous n'avions pas été en guerre, je lui aurais tout dit : je ne pouvais pas le faire, au risque de perturber les combattants. Je ne pouvais _rien_ faire et cela me frustrait au plus haut point.

Je n'ai rien pu faire jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour où j'avais enfin l'opportunité de sauver tout le monde, de faire en sorte qu'ils puissent rentrer sains et saufs dans le passé. J'étais capable d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour aider les autres… mais je n'ai pas pu. Quand je repensais à ma mère, à ma grand-mère… quand le souvenir de ma _famiglia_ s'imposa à mon esprit, je flanchais. Le combat de Byakuran et de Sawada-san faisait rage au-dessus de moi, pourtant, j'avais encore tellement envie de vivre ! Une envie si étouffante que je pleurais en tentant de me raisonner. A l'instant où je repris des forces, à la seconde même où je tentais de créer de nouvelles flammes autour de moi, ce fut le vide.

**- Arrête.**

Soudain, ce n'était plus une forêt et une clairière qui se trouvait autour de moi mais le même espace blanc lumineux s'étendant indéfiniment que Donna m'avait décrit : la dimension se trouvant à l'intérieur de ma tétine, celle dans laquelle elle avait dormi des années durant avant ma venue.

Tsuna et Byakuran se trouvaient là aussi, regardant autour d'eux à la rechercher d'ennemis potentiels. Tout ce qu'ils virent furent une suite de souvenirs, projetés d'on-ne-savait-où comme des hologrammes.

- _Allez, viens !_

_- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça…_

_- Mais si, je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne !_

Bouche bée, j'observais oncle Reborn traîner Donna dans l'eau azurée d'une crique. Habillés et trempés, ils commencèrent une bataille d'eau qui se termina par un baiser salé langoureux, faisant rougir le jeune japonais.

_- Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que c'est ?_

_- Non, ça gâcherait la surprise._

_- Tsss, encore et toujours les surprises !_

A présent, elle lui ôtait un bandeau mis autour de ses yeux et se fit embrasser à pleine bouche après qu'il ait découvert l'intérieur d'une maison. Et les images défilèrent…. Des fous rires aux disputes en passant par les crises de larmes, nous pûmes apprécier un condensé de la vie remplie de ma tante. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son compagnon, les séjours passés chez ma grand-mère, même des parties de son enfance : tout.

Quand cela s'arrêta, il était trop tard. Donna nous apparut, une flamme du Ciel immense l'englobant toute entière. Et autour de son cou, ma tétine.

- Qu'est-ce que ?!... m'exclamais-je en mettant ma main à l'endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver.

- Dans cette dimension, dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce, aucun de vous ne peut mourir. Seule moi qui ne possède plus de corps vais disparaître.

- Tante Donna !

J'aurais voulu courir vers elle, bouger, faire quelque chose ! Néanmoins, j'étais paralysée par une force invisible, de même que les deux combattants. Face à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, je n'avais plus que mes yeux pour pleurer.

- Tout ira bien, Uni, déclara-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle n'essaie de les arrêter. Je n'aurais jamais dû être ici : si je ne t'avais pas arrêté, tu aurais sacrifié ta vie en vain car cette dimension existe et dérègle ta tétine. Je ne suis pas altruiste par nature, ni même atteinte d'un complexe du héros… mais je ne peux _pas_ laisser quelqu'un mourir pour rien, toi particulièrement. Je vais accomplir le sacrifice requis pour faire revivre les Arcobaleno et disparaître. Toi, par contre, promets-moi que tu vas vivre…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, tante Donna ! la contredis-je en criant, les larmes aux yeux. Tu as vécu tant de choses, tu ne peux pas mourir ici ! Tu dois encore revoir ta famille, réaliser tes rêves et _lui_ rendre la mémoire ! Tu dois-

- Si tu meurs ici, me coupa-t-elle, je le regretterais toute ma vie. Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai vécu énormément de choses, j'en ai vu certaines que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître et connu d'autres qui m'ont fait grandir et devenir ce que je suis. Tu es une enfant, Uni… ça va aller, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Je sais qu'_il_ ne retrouvera pas ses souvenirs alors, prends soin de lui et VIS ! Promets-le-moi !

Tremblante, le corps secoué de pleurs que je ne pouvais contenir, je vis le corps de ma tante commencer à devenir transparent puis disparaître.

- Je te le promets !

Son dernier sourire fut le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu : ce fut l'adieu d'une femme sereine et en paix avec le monde.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

L'instant d'après, l'ultime larme perlant de ses yeux clos disparut et je tombais à genoux. Une flamme orange balaya la dimension, la tétine revint à mon cou, je portais les mains à ma tête. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions de retour : dans cette clairière, si près et si loin des autres. Byakuran était silencieux, Tsuna semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Gamma m'appela mais je n'entendis rien, mon regard croisant celui de mon oncle. Alors, je hurlais.

- NOOOON !

Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Ma tante… elle était jeune, à peine plus de vingt ans, si fragile derrière un mental d'acier. Elle n'aurait pas… Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça ! Ce fut comme si le ciel me tombait dessus, un chagrin immense que je n'aurais pas cru vivre de nouveau après la mort de ma mère. Si seulement j'avais pu relever la tête, j'aurais pu voir le Decimo se battre de toutes ses forces, enragé qu'une inconnue se soit sacrifiée pour lui de cette manière. J'aurais pu voir Byakuran s'effondrer, vaincu par la puissance des Vongola. J'aurais pu voir les autres Arcobaleno revenir parmi nous.

Non, ce qui me sortit de ce contrecoup étouffant fut une main s'appuyant sur mon épaule. Je croisais le regard, lourd de remords, de Fon. Mammon, silencieuse, observait ma tétine sans rien dire mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle était troublée.

- Uni, demanda la voix de Tsuna près de moi, est-ce que ça va ?

Ce fut ce qui me sauva. Sans hésiter, je me jetais dans les bras du jeune garçon et pleurais. Je pleurais de toutes mes forces, maudissant cette tétine qui pendait à mon cou, haïssant les humains d'avoir créé des armes capables d'enlever la vie d'êtres aussi purs et bienveillants que l'était Donna.

La réaction de Tsuna me surpris : d'abord hésitante, elle se fit assurée après un moment de flottement. M'entourant de ses bras, il me caressa gentiment le dos en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Epuisée, je ne pus faire autre chose que de me laisser aller.

- Tante Donna, répétais-je en sanglotant. Tante Donna…

Cette perte m'ébranla au plus profond de mon âme. Je connaissais l'histoire de Donna, elle m'avait raconté tellement de choses mais si peu : des parents divorcés après un décès sur lequel elle n'avait pas voulu s'appesantir, un frère protecteur mais souvent absent pour ses études, peu de véritables amies comme l'avait été ma grand-mère. Parmi toutes ces personnes, Reborn avait été et serait vraisemblablement toujours une des plus importantes, voire la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Malgré son métier, le danger, la distance, il avait été là pour elle. Toujours.

Et moi, que me restait-il ? Gamma ne comprenait pas ma peine, Byakuran avait disparu (j'appris grâce à une de mes visions qu'il reviendrait, changé, devenant un allié et un ami) et Tsuna… Oui, à présent, ce n'était plus Sawada-san mais bien Tsuna. Dans toute sa pureté, il avait très mal supporté qu'une inconnue soit morte ainsi. Pas pour que les Arcobaleno reviennent, pas pour que les Vongola retournent dans le passé. Ma tante n'avait pas de but aussi utopique ou noble, non : elle avait simplement voulu me sauver d'une mort inutile. C'était peut-être justement ce qui faisait la beauté de son geste et de son âme.

Reborn avait donc surveillé son élève, l'entraînant pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Je me n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il lui avait dit, son fédora lui cachant le visage, une fois que le jeune japonais s'était retrouvé à terre couvert de blessures.

- Rappelle-toi bien de ceci, Tsuna : il faut voir la douleur comme une amie, car tant que tu souffres, c'est que tu es en vie.

J'étais retournée dans le passé, moi aussi, et avait emménagé chez les Sawada, le temps de me remettre. Mais ma douleur ne s'apaisait pas : le doux sourire de la Mama, la gentillesse du jeune Fûta ou la dextérité inexistante du Decimo me revenaient toujours en pleine face, en même temps que les traits de caractère de ma tante.

J'avais littéralement supplié Tsuna afin qu'il se taise et ne parle de rien à Reborn. Au début, il était hésitant : cacher quelque chose d'aussi important à son tuteur ? Et puis, j'avais recommencé à pleurer, aussi fragile que du cristal dans les bras du japonais. Il avait cédé. Ma _famiglia_ ne comprenait pas non plus, même si Gamma avait des doutes quant à ce qui s'était passé mais je l'avais pris à part pour qu'il ne dise rien à propos de cette histoire qu'on nous avait raconté étant enfants.

- Alors, cela a vraiment un lien avec cette femme, avait-il simplement répondu.

Depuis, il faisait des recherches intensives de son côté. Sans succès.

Je crois que la guerre des représentants aurait dû m'achever. Les Arcobaleno se combattant entre eux, tant de blessés, Checker Face… je subissais encore le contrecoup qu'avait causé la mort de Donna, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je me sentais si inutile que c'en était ridicule. Je ne possédais pas de pouvoir de guérison, nul talent pour le combat ou l'esprit d'un stratège. Seul un don de voyance qui ne servait à rien ou presque. Vint enfin cet étrange jour, qui aurait dû être synonyme de pleurs, de sang et de morts. Celui où Jagger aurait dû se déchainer contre l'alliance. Il n'en fut rien.

Avant même le début du combat, alors que l'élite s'apprêtait à ouvrir les hostilités contre le Vindice, ma tétine se mit à briller. Perplexe, je l'observais avec attention : je ne savais pas du tout à quoi cela pouvait être dû.

- Qu'est-ce que ?... commença Verde.

La lumière orange s'éteignit brusquement tandis qu'un hurlement collectif nous parvenait. Au-dessus de nous. Levant les yeux, nous assistâmes à un spectacle bien particulier : celui de plusieurs personnes en train de tomber du ciel.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! cria une jeune femme, apparemment au bord de la syncope.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI, CE BORDEL ?! hurla une voix d'homme.

- FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! intervint une autre femme, plus âgée.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE ?!

- VOS GUEUUUULES ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR, JE VOUS SIGNALE QU'IL Y A DU BETON EN-DESSOUS ! coupa une dernière personne, tout aussi paniquée que les autres.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus que des cris et je distinguais quatre silhouettes se détacher avec la lumière du soleil.

- SCUDO DELLA STELLA !

Il y eut un bref éclair orange, un grand choc sur les pavés, de la fumée, puis plus rien.

- OH LA VACHE ! s'exclama quelqu'un en se remettant debout. C'est quoi ce délire ?!

C'était une armoire à glace de type méditerranéen, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de flegme et de surprise. Un visage familier se superposa pendant un instant au sien mais je secouais la tête. C'était impossible, même si la ressemblance était flagrante. Quelqu'un toussa et il aida une femme d'une petite cinquantaine d'années à se mettre debout : européenne de taille moyenne, les yeux bleu glacier assortis à une chevelure blonde, elle avait l'air à peine secouée.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème, déclara-t-elle le plus calmement possible en observant successivement toutes les personnes présentes.

- Hé, les filles, vous allez bien ? demanda le jeune homme en tournant la tête.

Deux loques humaines étaient affalées par terre, l'une semblant particulièrement en mauvais état.

- J'vous signale que j'ai pris la majeure partie du choc en pleine gueule, baragouina-t-elle, faisant un maigre effort pour se redresser mais abandonnant tout de suite.

La voix était étouffée, trop faible pour que je la reconnaisse. L'autre jeune femme, grande et mince avec de longs cheveux châtains, sauta sur ses pieds et devint blême aussitôt qu'elle posa son regard sur nous.

- AAAAH ! hurla-t-elle en nous montrant du doigt. Des Arcobaleno !

- Des Arc-quoi ? releva le garçon en nous dévisageant, son regard s'arrêtant sur Mammon, Verde et Reborn. C'est quoi, ces bébés ? ils font du cosplay ?

- Mais non, rectifia-t-elle, ce sont _I Prescelti Sette_, les bébés les plus puissants de la mafia !

- Mafia ?...

Nous échangeâmes un regard, perplexes. Qui étaient ces gens ? Ils débarquaient au début d'un combat et la moitié ne semblait même pas savoir qui nous étions ?

- Hé, j'te signale que c'est toi la spécialiste, argua la fille en se tournant vers la loque toujours allongée. Lève-toi et regarde ça !

Il y eut un moment de flottement où la surexcitée en profita pour forcer la dernière personne à s'asseoir. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que j'observais, bouche bée, la jeune femme se trouvant devant nous : habillée d'un jean, d'un t-shirt et en converses, ses cheveux bruns tressés, Donna écarta les mèches devant ses yeux avant de soupirer :

- Pfff, je crois bien que je suis encore en train de faire un cauchemar… Réveillez-moi quand ce sera fini.

Sur ces mots sibyllins, elle se remit en boule avec apparemment la ferme intention de faire une sieste au milieu d'un futur champ de bataille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Je tricote, ça se voit pas ? déclara ma tante d'un ton mordant. Plus sérieusement, c'est le énième cauchemar que je fais à propos de la guerre des représentants, je suis crevée : je veux dormir !

Elle soupira derechef en se massant les tempes.

- Tsss, j'ai mal partout, siffla-t-elle en regardant ses égratignures.

Je repris un peu mon calme, le cœur toujours battant mais pris d'un espoir fou.

- _Il faut voir la douleur comme une amie, car tant que tu souffres, c'est que tu es en vie_, soufflais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Ça te rappelle quelque chose, tante Donna ?

A ces mots, elle se redressa et se mit à genoux, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Uni ?

Les larmes aux yeux, je courrais vers elle, lui laissant à peine le temps de se relever alors que je sautais dans ses bras.

- TANTE DONNA !

Sanglotant, je me laissais aller, sentant sans le voir son habituel doux sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle m'enlaça tendrement, me caressant les cheveux en me serrant contre elle.

- Chut, c'est fini, murmura-t-elle. Je suis là, je vais bien. Tout va bien, Uni. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais…

- Tante Donna…

Elle se leva, me tenant toujours contre elle, évitant sans doute le regard lourd de suspicion d'oncle Reborn, se mordant la lèvre face à l'éternelle mimique joyeuse de Byakuran.

- Donna ? repris le grand dadais, sans doute le frère de ma tante. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'appelle comme ça ? Ton prénom, c'est-

- On en parlera plus tard, l'interrompit la jeune femme, à présent sérieuse. Pour le moment, je vous demande de ne pas parler de ça ni de révéler vos vrais noms. En fait, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit loin de ceux-là (elle désigna le Vindice), je préfèrerais que vous alliez vous placer derrière eux, à côté des bébés.

- Non, mais tu-

- Allons-y ! s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, plus vive que les deux autres et les poussant. Tu as intérêt à tout nous expliquer après, hein !

- Promis, jura-t-elle.

Quelqu'un s'approcha en volant et je reconnus la voix de l'illusionniste.

- Alors, tu étais encore en vie, attesta Mammon. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'une Nomade… même si tu as l'air toujours aussi maladroite.

- Salut, Viper, répondit tranquillement Donna. Enfin, c'est vrai que maintenant tu te fais appeler Mammon. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. J'aimerais vraiment parler avec toi mais j'ai une question qui passe avant les autres.

A ces mots, je sentis une aura meurtrière particulièrement effrayante se dresser autour de ma tante. Je relevais la tête et surpris un sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'aimable. Elle était furieuse, animée d'une colère sans nom que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez elle.

- Où est Mina Swan ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Normalement, je t'aurais demandé une rémunération pour ce genre de question mais je vais être franche. Je ne sais pas.

- Je m'en doutais… Comme elle savait depuis le début tout ce qui allait se passer, elle s'est sûrement enfuie dès que j'ai disparu. Je me trompe ?

L'information confirmée, elle soupira derechef.

- Si jamais la chope, grogna la jeune femme, elle souhaitera ne jamais être née.

Ce faisant, elle me lâcha et essuya mes larmes. Je la regardai au travers d'une vision floue et souris.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, chuchotais-je d'une faible voix. Je suis tellement soulagée…

Elle me rendit mon sourire en me caressant la joue.

- Tu m'avais promis de vivre, Uni. Même si tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, je considère que tu as tenu ta promesse.

Gênée, je détournais le regard tandis qu'elle faisait face au Vindice.

- Oh, alors c'est toi, Donna, susurra Bermuda. La Nomade amie et protectrice des Arcobaleno… Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas survécu mais tes intentions devaient suffisamment pures pour que le Passeur t'offre pareil cadeau.

- Un cadeau ?

Je remarquais alors le tatouage qui s'étalait sur la poitrine de ma tante, au niveau du cœur : un ôm ténébreux, symbole sacré de l'hindouisme, qui n'était pas là la dernière fois que j'avais vu la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette marque ? lui demandais-je en guettant sa réaction.

Elle serra les dents et détourna les yeux, embarrassée.

- Ceci, fit le huitième Arcobaleno, est une dette marquée au fer rouge. Cela signifie qu'elle a donné sa vie déjà une fois pour sauver quelqu'un et qu'elle n'aura pas de seconde chance. Je me trompe ?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua aussitôt l'intéressée d'un ton sec. Tu n'es pas assez stupide pour vouloir tuer un Nomade, Bermuda.

- Je ne tenterais jamais rien contre toi, confirma-t-il. Du moins, pas directement. Par contre, Jagger…

Celui-ci fit tournoyer sa chaîne d'un air menaçant. Ma tante me plaça derrière elle, prête à nous défendre.

- Je vous interdis de la toucher, déclara-t-elle d'un ton polaire, masquant sa peur derrière un visage neutre (la même technique qu'oncle Reborn, d'ailleurs).

- Ne t'inquiète pas, son temps viendra…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je contemplais avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Ma tante Donna, compagne d'antan du meilleur tueur à gages, était revenue à la vie et me défendrait contre les Vindice quitte à se battre en sachant qu'elle n'avait que de faibles pouvoirs défensifs. Tremblante, je ne pouvais, une fois de plus, rien faire d'autre que regarder la mort d'un de mes proches.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Nul ? Bof ? Pas mal ?**

**Oui, je sais, il y a un peu de 0127 dans ce texte (c'est bien ça ? j'ai toujours peur de me planter avec les numéros). Oui, j'aime ce couple. Non, je ne peux pas piffrer Kyoko. Je suis bien tentée de faire d'autres couples en fond mais je n'ai que l'embarras du choix (pitié, pas de couple du style 5980, XS ou 6918 ! un peu d'originalité, que diable !)... Je veux bien tenter d'écrire sur Enma (*o* mon idole), la Varia (mes préférés 3) ou Dino (avec Kyôya ^^).  
**

**Donc, si vous avez des idées, soumettez-les moi... quoi, moi, quémandez des reviews ? Absolument pas !  
**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on reviendra plus sur la relation Reborn/Donna (le centre de cette fic, quand même) avec des ennuis qui s'annoncent sous la forme d'une jeune femme accro au rose.  
**

**Bon, j'arrête alors ? Je continue ? Je vais me pendre ? /SBAF/  
**

**Review ? s'il vous plaît :D  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	4. Mina

**Oyé, oyé ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de "Meeting a Hitman!". Avec pas mal de flashbacks, de révélations et de pensées des personnages secondaires.  
**

**On creuse ici les personnages de Shamal, Donna et Mina.  
**

**Merci de donner vos avis sur ma fiction et bonne lecture :3  
**

* * *

_Cela faisait trois ans qu'il vivait avec _elle_. Il était heureux, malgré le poids qu'imposaient la distance et le danger de son métier. Il aimait sa vie, il l'aimait_ elle_._

_- Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_De son visage, il se souvenait seulement du sourire. Si rare au début de leur relation mais à présent constamment à étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme. Son sourire…_

Le tueur à gages se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, se redressant pour regarder autour de lui. Tsuna dormait dans son lit comme un bienheureux. Il était probable qu'il n'avait pas fait de bruit comme cela aurait été le cas pour un cauchemar ordinaire. Le bébé porta la main à son front, troublé.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, le cœur battant.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait ce genre de rêve. Un an après s'être fait effacé la mémoire, cela avait commencé : des flashs, songes et souvenirs. Les siens. Il savait bien qu'il y avait eu auparavant une femme très importante dans sa vie, quelqu'un dont il avait été vraiment amoureux (pas comme la relation bancale et utilitaire qu'il entretenait actuellement avec Bianchi). Néanmoins, tout cela s'était calmé à son arrivée au Japon. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?... Le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'estomac retourné, Reborn se retourna dans son petit lit pour essayer de dormir. Dire que la guerre des représentants allait bientôt commencer…

Mais les rêves continuèrent. Chaque soir, chaque fois qu'il s'assoupissait, des souvenirs revenaient en masse. Qu'ils soient heureux ou pas, le tueur était à la fois agacé et inquiet. Se pourrait-il que sa mémoire soit en train de lui revenir alors qu'ils étaient en guerre ? Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant ! Le bébé décida alors d'aller rendre une petite visite à Shamal pendant que Tsuna était en cours, avant la première bataille.

- Eh bien, Reborn, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda l'assassin en remarquant l'air sombre de son aîné.

- J'ai bien peur que ma mémoire ne soit en train de revenir, souffla dangereusement son interlocuteur. As-tu une explication, une idée pour empêcher ça ?

Le docteur désigna une chaise, le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé de ça : un Arcobaleno inconnu s'était présenté à son cabinet et l'avait menacé afin qu'il écoute son histoire. Après des heures de monologue, il s'était enfin décidé à l'aider, attristé qu'une histoire d'amour pareille ait fini de cette façon. Et puis, il n'avait pas pu refuser la faveur que lui avait demandée Aria…

_- Docteur Shamal, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez d'un Arcobaleno s'il venait vous parler de se faire effacer la mémoire._

_Souriante, habillée d'une jolie robe bleue assortie à ses yeux, la chef des Giglio Nero s'était déplacée pour aller parlementer avec lui. Bien sûr, c'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait et il aurait bien voulu partir mais des hommes surveillaient l'entrée du restaurant où ils se trouvaient. Il n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de déjeuner avec elle, résigné face à une femme aussi sublime…_

_- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? avait-il répondu en lorgnant dans son décolleté._

_- Je vous répondrais si vous me regardez dans les yeux, monsieur le tueur à gages._

_Même pas gêné, il avait daigné obéir, fondant devant la beauté qui se tenait devant lui._

_- Un dîner, ça vous va ? susurra-t-elle en penchant la tête._

Après s'être fait embobiné par la voyante, Shamal avait donc accepté sa requête, puis il n'avait pas pu résister à l'histoire émouvante de Reborn et de Donna. Oui, mais voilà, il ne devait pas faire en sorte que le tueur à gages numéro 1 perde définitivement la mémoire. C'était le deuxième accord qu'il avait passé avec Aria : s'il commençait à se souvenir de quelque chose, il ne devait pas intervenir.

L'assassin soupira et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embêté.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par marmonner, je ne sais pas à quoi cela est dû donc je ne peux rien faire pour arrêter ça.

Même si Shamal savait bien mentir, Reborn était évidemment capable de le déceler. Néanmoins, il n'insista pas. Si le docteur refusait de lui dire ce qu'il savait, il devait avoir ses raisons : pour l'instant, ils étaient en guerre. Mais une fois que les hostilités seraient terminées, il allait voir du pays…

- On en reparlera, avertit l'Arcobaleno d'un ton polaire en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Les rêves continuèrent, plus longs et plus éprouvants. Il n'arrivait plus à fermer les yeux sans que le sourire de cette femme ne lui revienne en mémoire. Petit à petit, la vendetta refaisait surface et le bébé se sentait débordé émotionnellement.

Que faire ? Quand Bermuda avait proposé de détruite le système des Arcobaleno, son cœur s'était emballé. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée ? Reborn savait que tout son malheur, y compris la mort de cette femme, était dû à la malédiction. Il se doutait que le jour où il s'éteindrait, ce ne serait certainement pas dignement. Non, il allait crever comme un chien. Et pourtant… Pourtant, ce sale gosse, Dame-Tsuna, avait réussi à lui redonner un peu d'espoir en agissant enfin comme un boss, en lui parlant comme jamais personne n'avait osé le faire. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours gardé à l'esprit ce genre de choses pendant qu'il entraînait le jeune japonais et qu'il avait donc peut-être échoué en tant que tuteur… Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre lui-même, contre ses souvenirs, celui d'un homme coriace mais trop amoureux pour son bien à _elle._

* * *

Et à présent, ils se trouvaient tous dans une situation délicate. La ligue des alliés faisait face au Vindice quand la tétine d'Uni avait commencé à briller.

- Qu'est-ce que ?...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Quatre personnes, trois femmes et un homme, étaient tombées du ciel. Deux d'entre eux ne savaient rien et n'étaient donc probablement pas liés à la mafia. Une jeune adulte avait paniqué en les voyant, réaction tout à fait normale. Mais la dernière… Quand il la vit, il sut aussitôt qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Que ce soit la couleur noisette de ses yeux, sa moue lorsqu'elle se redressa ou sa façon de bouger, tout en elle lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'il puisse savoir qui.

La gorge prise dans un étau, Reborn observa sans rien dire la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Après que la boss des Gilgio Nero lui ait sauté dans les bras en pleurant, la jeune femme (Donna ?) s'apprêtait à la défendre bec et ongles.

- Uni, chuchota l'inconnue sans quitter Jagger du regard, retourne près des autres.

- Mais-

Bermuda ricana, exalté par la peur ambiante qui exsudait de la peau de Donna. Même si elle avait reçu un peu d'entraînement, elle ne cachait pas assez ses émotions face à quelqu'un de son niveau.

- Fais ce que je te dis !

La jeune fille, morte d'inquiétude, s'apprêtait à obéir quand une flamme de la Tempête immense surgit de nulle part, juste devant elles. La femme brune s'apprêtait à attaquer mais s'arrêta net en voyant une chevelure rose bonbon familière.

- Mina, déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque après quelques secondes de silence.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur les membres du Vindice. Les membres de la Varia froncèrent les sourcils, un peu perturbés : la gamine avait toujours eu des façons bizarres d'entrer en scène, toutefois, c'était étrange que la Nomade intervienne de cette façon. Ils étaient en guerre, ce n'était normalement pas son rôle d'intervenir en pleine bataille ! Elle toussota, épousseta ses vêtements fuchsia, puis prit la parole.

- Je suis Mina Swan, exposa-t-elle, Nomade en charge du monde de One Piece. Et la femme derrière moi est Donna, mon actuelle élève. Si vous essayez de lever la main sur elle, soyez certains que le Passeur en personne interviendra.

- Nous savons qui vous êtes, dit sèchement l'Arcobaleno à la tétine transparente, visiblement irrité. Si vous êtes venue pour vous battre, repartez. Nous n'attaquerons pas cette gamine tant qu'elle ne prend pas part au combat, elle ne nous intéresse pas.

_- Voici mon appartement, déclara le tueur à gages. Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter._

_Il y eut un moment de blanc._

_- Gamine, ajouta-t-il en tournant le dos à la jeune femme._

Reborn serra les dents, le cœur battant. Et voilà que ses visions le poursuivaient alors qu'il était éveillé ! Ces deux femmes auraient-elles quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? Sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, le fait que Bermuda utilise ce surnom un peu dégradant pour cette Donna l'avait énervé. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser ?!

- J'en jugerais par moi-même, asséna la gothic lolita. En attendant, disparaissez. Le combat d'aujourd'hui est interrompu pour cause d'intervention de l'Ordre des Nomades.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, sourcils froncés.

- Ça te va, Checker Face ?

- _Parfaitement_, répondit l'homme au chapeau de fer via les montres. _Le combat reprendra demain. Je s__uis content de voir qu'au final tu te portes bien, petite Donna…_

L'intéressée resta silencieuse, le visage indéchiffrable. Et tandis que le Vindice disparaissait dans une flamme noire, elle se tourna vers Mina. En trois enjambées, elle fut face à elle et la frappa. De toutes ses forces.

- VAFFANCULO, CAGNA ! cria-t-elle en balançant son poing, comme si elle s'était fait mal. Pour qui tu te prends à revenir que maintenant, hein ?! Tu savais tout DEPUIS LE DEBUT, PUTTANA ! Tu-

Soudain, elle s'effondra. Uni eut juste le temps de la rattraper tandis que la gothic lolita se frottait sa joue endolorie en se levant.

- Je suppose que je l'avais mérité, marmonna-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Mina, paniqua l'Arcobaleno en posant sur le sol la jeune femme, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! Ma tante va bien ? Elle-

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'exclama la pirate, s'adressant à tout le monde. Donna va bien, elle subit juste un contrecoup additionné à une baisse de tension. Rien de bien grave...

La famille de Donna, toujours en groupe à côté de Mammon, se précipita quand la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains eut précisé qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Xanxus s'apprêtait à tirer dans le tas, enragé d'avoir raté son combat, mais Mina s'interposa une nouvelle fois.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, lâcha-t-elle ne levant les mains. Xanxus, Squalo, avec moi. Byakuran, tu ferais mieux de rester veiller sur Uni et Donna, on ne sait jamais. Quant à Mukuro et Dino…

Elle fit un petit mouvement approximatif.

- Faites ce que vous voulez.

La gothic lolita regarda brièvement les Arcobaleno, s'arrêtant un instant sur Reborn, avant de faire volte-face.

- Euh, bafouilla le jeune inconnu, vous êtes vraiment son amie ? Je veux dire, l'amie de ma sœur.

- Mmmmh, non. Elle me déteste, précisa Mina avec un sourire.

- Ah, okay…

La jeune femme et les assassins des Vongola disparurent dans les rues en contrebas, néanmoins, on pouvait très bien les filer à cause des décibels qui montaient. C'est ce que fit l'illusionniste, bien décidé à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire, emportant Verde sur son épaule. Etonnamment, Mammon préféra rester aux côtés de la gamine inconsciente tandis que Dino allait voir Reborn.

- Ça va ? l'interpella-t-il doucement. Tu as l'air un peu sonné depuis un moment.

Le bébé sursauta avant de reprendre son masque neutre habituel.

- Ce n'est rien, je manque de sommeil, c'est tout.

Il avait parlé sur un ton sec plutôt inhabituel qui surprit le blond. Bah, ça lui passerait. Ou pas…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les inconnus tombés du ciel emménageaient chez les Sawada. La mère (qui avait fini par dire qu'il valait mieux qu'on l'appelle Catherine, même si ce n'était pas son vrai nom) veillait sur la plus jeune, encore inconsciente. Le jeune homme, un certain Fitz (ça sentait le pseudo de jeu vidéo à plein nez), n'arrêtait pas de demander des explications, que lui fournissaient Byakuran avec le sourire. Quant à Kira, la surexcitée aux cheveux châtains, elle tournait comme un lion en cage dans la maison, incapable de rester en place.

- Mais pourquoi je m'en suis pas rendu compte, putain de bordel de merde ?! hurlait-elle toutes les cinq minutes en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Lorsque Fon avait appris la nouvelle, il avait également décidé d'attendre le réveil de Donna. Pour le moment, il tentait donc de calmer sa meilleure amie.

- Kira-san, s'il vous plaît, culpabiliser n'aidera pas Donna…

- J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas ! continua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle déprimait, qu'elle foutait rien de ses journées : c'est pour ça que Catherine m'a appelé en catastrophe ! Putain…

S'affalant sur un fauteuil, elle commença à sangloter tandis que le chinois soupirait avant d'aller la consoler. Il la comprenait un peu, à vrai dire : lui-même s'était senti gêné en présence du Reborn amnésique, ayant rencontré sa compagne une ou deux fois. La jeune femme était quelqu'un de remarquablement doux, tolérante et combative, un parfait mélange pour le tueur à gages. Il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir vivante et n'était pas le seul chamboulé… Le numéro 1 s'acharnait sur Tsuna plus que d'habitude (c'est pour dire !), lui assénant à coups de pied qu'il aurait dû être plus rapide et vaincre Jagger. Mammon avait parlé longuement avec lui à propos de la jeune Nomade, une fois n'était pas coutume, avant de retourner voir la Varia. Varia qui était d'ailleurs furieuse si on en croyait Mina Swan, fraîchement revenue.

- J'avais encore jamais vu Squalo et Bel dans cet état, soupira-t-elle en partant boire un thé. Ah, et au fait, j'ai ramassé quelqu'un en chemin.

- Un nouvel invité ? sourit Nana en s'inclinant doucement. Bienvenue chez nous !

L'individu, un homme arabe d'une cinquantaine d'années entrant dans le salon, la regarda avec froideur avant de marmonner quelque chose dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas, son regard entrant en conflit direct avec celui de Fitz.

- Papa, siffla celui-ci avec malveillance. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir… mais cette fille m'a dit que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ta sœur.

Le ton méprisant avec lequel il avait prononcé le dernier mot fit frissonner Kira, qui prit l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête dans ses bras.

- "Tu n'auras pas d'autre père mais je peux avoir d'autres filles", c'est ça ? souffla-t-elle avec un brin de colère dans la voix. Si vous avez rien d'autre à dire, cassez-vous. Donna a vraiment pas besoin de ça.

A ce moment-là, I-Pin décida de descendre l'escalier à toute vitesse, dérapant comme elle pouvait sur la moquette avant de s'arrêter devant la porte ouverte du séjour.

- Donna réveillée ! pépia-t-elle.

Ce fut soudain la course. Byakuran, Fitz et Kira (embarquant avec elle Fon) furent les premiers à se ruer vers l'escalier, suivis de près par Tsuna et Reborn. Les autres tentèrent de rentrer dans la chambre du mafieux (eh oui, encore et toujours squattée) mais on leur ferma la porte au nez.

Encore à côté de la plaque, se redressant doucement, la jeune Nomade peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Néanmoins, ils s'agrandirent très largement en voyant tout ce beau monde autour d'elle. Uni lui sauta au cou, de même que Catherine et sa meilleure amie, avant de se faire à moitié étouffer par l'étreinte de son ours de frère.

- Mon dieu, tu vas bien !

- J'irais encore mieux si vous me lâchiez le temps que je respire…

Le quatuor obéit, trop heureux de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé un minimum de répartie. Ses cheveux emmêlés, les yeux cernés et frissonnante malgré la couverture, la jeune femme faisait peine à voir.

- Finalement, tu as survécu, Donna-chan, chantonna une voix bien connue.

Elle se tourna vers Byakuran, qui voletait dans un coin de la chambre sous les yeux ronds de sa famille.

- Tu t'es révélée plus résistante que prévue, ajouta-t-il, mais c'est tant mieux. Je n'aime pas voir Uni-chan triste…

- Je suis contente, moi aussi, le coupa la jeune femme.

Cela dut le surprendre car ses yeux violets s'agrandirent sous le coup du choc.

- Je déteste ton toi futur et je suis bien contente que le Decimo t'ait vaincu. Mais je suis heureuse aussi que tu te sois finalement rangé du côté d'Uni… même si beaucoup disent que tu n'es pas fiable, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu la protégeras, quoi qu'il en coûte…

Ils étaient trois dans la pièce à savoir tout ce que Donna cachait. Byakuran, Mina et l'intéressée elle-même. Le duo s'affronta donc du regard quelques secondes avant que le boss de la famille Millefiore ne réplique joyeusement :

- Aaaah, c'est vrai que tu es au courant de ça. Tu sais toujours trop de choses pour ton bien, Donna-chan. Mais je me demande quand même si ce que tu as appris il y a deux jours ne risque pas de déstabiliser le faible équilibre entre toi et le reste du monde…

A ces mots, elle devint aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine et Reborn crut bien qu'elle allait de nouveau s'évanouir. "Il y a deux jours" ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la faire paniquer à ce point ? Sans un mot, la jeune femme se leva, manquant de trébucher sur ce qui se trouvait par terre, et s'enfuit dans les toilettes. Elle y resta cinq bonnes minutes avant de revenir, laissant le temps aux autres de bombarder de questions Byakuran.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, mais Uni-chan m'a demandé de ne rien dire. Alors, je vais être obligé de laissé Donna-chan se dépatouiller avec ça.

Ce fut donc au tour d'Uni d'être harcelée, jusqu'à ce que la principale source de mystère revienne du petit coin. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs néanmoins, cela n'allait toujours pas fort puisqu'elle s'étala sur le lit sans élégance.

- Luce m'en avait parlé, chuchota Donna, des enfants nés entre un Nomade et un autochtone. Je me doutais bien… qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus, que c'était à cause de ça que l'anneau Mare t'avait choisi.

- Bingo ! Même sans lui, je peux encore regarder les mondes parallèles et au-delà. Je n'ai averti personne de ça mais je te surveillais quand même, babilla l'homme aux ailes d'ange. J'aime avoir l'impression d'être omniscient.

_Mégalomane_, fut la pensée de la plupart des gens dans la pièce.

- A part ça, Mina, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grogna Donna. Je ne suis pas assez en forme pour continuer le discours que j'avais préparé mais je peux toujours te cracher des insultes à la figure, si tu insistes.

La gothic lolita ricana.

- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je suis venue te donner un conseil.

- Je n'en veux pas, répliqua sèchement la jeune Nomade.

- Ecoute d'abord ce que j'ai à dire, continua la pirate sans se décourager. Après, tu pourras choisir de me virer de là ou pas.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

La plus âgée soupira, passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par avouer. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui a pu arriver à toi et ton compagnon. Aucun de vous ne méritait ça et je crois que j'ai été particulièrement cruelle de te balancer dans un destin que tu n'as pas choisi. Je sais bien que la fin de votre relation a été chaotique, que recevoir la Marque t'a beaucoup ébranlé et que tu n'oses pas descendre parce que tu ne veux pas voir ton père. Mais courage, Donna. Je suis affreusement désolée de ce qui a pu se passer mais crois-moi, tu n'auras plus à vivre ça. Fais-moi confiance, juste pour cette fois, termina-t-elle sur le ton de la supplique.

Donna cilla à peine en entendant ça. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, réfléchissant à toute vitesse en passant la main dans ses cheveux, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Tu as deux minutes.

Un petit sourire fatigué étira les lèvres de la pirate et elle s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de commencer son récit.

- Mon père était un Nomade, et ma mère, une Marine. Elle est morte quand j'étais toute petite, je ne me souviens pas d'elle même s'il paraît que j'ai hérité de ses cheveux et de sa façon de faire, fit-elle en rigolant doucement. Après ça, mon père a décidé d'aller vivre dans un coin tranquille et c'est comme ça qu'on a débarqué à East Blue. On vivait seuls tous les deux dans la forêt, occupés à s'entraîner, à observer les mondes de loin… Je grandissais et, parfois, on allait voir les brigands qui habitaient pas loin pour faire du troc. A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils craignaient mon père mais maintenant, je pense savoir leur raison de le fuir. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait leur connaissance.

Les yeux de Mina se voilèrent un peu, portés par une douce mélancolie.

- Ace et Sabo, continua-t-elle en souriant, étaient des enfants merveilleux. Bagarreurs, insolents et toujours en train de faire des bêtises. Dès que je pouvais, je me joignais à eux dans leurs conneries. Quand Luffy est arrivé, du haut de ses sept ans avec le titre de Vice-Amiral de son grand-père lui collant à la peau, j'ai cru qu'ils ne l'accepteraient jamais. Pourtant, au bout de quelques mois, on est devenu un quatuor inséparable. Et puis…

Elle soupira avant de détourner les yeux.

- L'incident est arrivé.

Donna fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle parlait de… ?

- Les Tenryûbito, ces enfoirés de nobles mondiaux, sont venus sur l'île et ont tenté de tuer Sabo alors qu'il partait en mer. Il avait dix ans, c'était un gamin et on lui tirait dessus avec un bazooka à bout portant, BORDEL !

Elle respira longuement avant de se remettre à parler.

- Je savais que ça allait arriver mais je n'ai pas pu laisser ça passer. Ace et Luffy étaient mes frères. Sabo était devenu bien plus que ça. Je n'ai pas hésité à échanger ma place avec lui et c'est moi qui ai pris l'attaque de plein fouet, je t'épargne les détails.

Tremblante, le corps secoué de frissons, elle enleva sa veste puis son t-shirt avant de se tourner.

- Regardez ça rapidement. Je n'aime vraiment pas le montrer.

La peau, autrement si blanche et sans imperfection de la jeune femme, avait été brûlée. De longues cicatrices beiges, déjà anciennes, parsemaient son dos : cela formait des arabesques irrégulières et laides, tracées semblait-il d'une main brouillonne d'enfant. Aucune parcelle de peau ne semblait avoir été épargnée par ce massacre. Et, au milieu du désastre, un ohm écarlate se détachait.

La gothic lolita remit rapidement son haut, serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

- Le Passeur, chuchota-t-elle, a dû me juger digne de survivre quand bien même j'avais rendu l'âme. Je… Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir mourir Sabo sans rien faire et je crois que tu sais quels sentiments on ressent à cet instant, Donna.

La jeune Nomade ne disait toujours rien, attendant de savoir la suite. Parce que suite il y avait.

- Les années ont passées. J'ai suivi Sabo et Ace en mer, où ils ont rapidement intégré l'équipage de Barbe Blanche malgré leurs caractères de feu. Si Sabo était mon compagnon, si Luffy était un petit frère qu'on protège quel qu'en soit le prix, Ace était sans nul doute le grand frère à idolâtrer. C'était un peu mon modèle, même si je ne lui en parlais jamais car j'ai moi-même une personnalité difficile.

- Et puis, il y a eu Marineford, compléta la française.

Kira et Fitz sursautèrent, surpris.

- Oui, acquiesça Mina. Marineford.

- … Est-il mort ? avança-t-elle prudemment.

- Non. Pas lui.

Il y eut un long silence.

- C'est mon père qui a donné sa vie pour le sauver.

Les yeux de Donna s'écarquillèrent pendant que la pirate se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

- Il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce salaud d'Akainu lâchait pas l'affaire, il voulait toujours les tuer. Parce qu'ils étaient les fils de leurs pères. V'là la putain de bonne raison ! s'écria-t-elle avec rage. J'étais prête à le refaire, à me sacrifier pour eux. J'ai beau être quelqu'un de bizarre, je n'en reste pas moins énormément attachée à mes frères. Même si on a pas le même sang, je ne supporte pas de les voir blessés. J'ai essayé de m'interposer…

- Et c'est ton père qui a pris le coup à ta place, devina Fitz.

- … après ça, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'est tombé dessus. Barbe Noire est peut-être mort à cette bataille mais mon père a été emporté avec lui, souffla la jeune femme en retenant ses larmes. Oyaji n'a rien pu faire et, finalement, j'ai décidé de partir après que tout le monde ait été guéri. Après la guerre. Je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas, donc, j'ai voyagé. De monde en monde, ne m'attardant jamais après que mon boulot ait été fini. Jusqu'à arriver ici où j'ai reçu l'ordre d'attendre que le nouveau Nomade à entrer en fonction soit prêt.

- Moi.

Donna avait parlé d'un ton plutôt froid, néanmoins moins sec qu'auparavant.

- Oui, toi, confirma Mina. Toi et ton innocence, toi et ta tolérance, toi et tes étrangetés qui faisaient un charme somme toute attirant. Toi qui allais souffrir beaucoup, aimer davantage et vivre énormément. Donna, la Nomade en charge du monde de la mafia.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Qu'avait-elle à dire ? Rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire face à ce genre de déclaration. Rien à ajouter non plus avec l'histoire de Mina Swan.

- Tu ne dois pas prendre part à cette guerre ! s'écria cette dernière. Ne combats pas, ne t'implique pas dans une bataille où tu n'as pas ta place. Je ne te demande pas de ne pas guérir les combattants, seulement de réfléchir. S'il te plaît.

Pendant un instant, tout le monde retint son souffle en attendant la réplique cinglante de la jeune française. Qui ne vint pas.

Donna réfléchit avec intensité, mesurant le pour et le contre avec ce qu'elle savait de l'avenir. Puis, elle se décida.

- D'accord.

- Hein ?

Quelle belle élocution.

- J'ai dit d'accord, répéta patiemment la jeune femme. Je ne me battrais pas, surtout que ce n'est vraiment pas mon domaine de prédilection. Je vais laisser ça au Decimo et ses alliés.

Après ça, elle se rallongea avec apparemment la ferme intention de se rendormir.

- Je ne descendrais pas manger, je ne veux pas croiser l'autre, déclara-t-elle en remontant la couette jusqu'à son menton. Je suis crevée donc si plus personne n'a de fantastiques révélations à me faire, je vais dormir.

- Attends ! s'exclama Tsuna.

Elle rouvrit un œil, intriguée.

- Oui ?

- Euh, je, bafouilla le mafieux. J'aurais quelque chose à te dire. Tu sais, l'homme de tes souvenirs…

Aussitôt, elle se redressa et l'arrêta d'un geste, emplie d'une nouvelle énergie.

- S'il vous plaît, que tout le monde sorte. Je dois parler en privé avec le Decimo. Ce ne sera pas long, supplia-t-elle en direction d'Uni.

La princesse des Arcobaleno eut une expression triste malgré son sourire permanent et hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à Reborn que tout allait bien. Fon jeta un regard qui en disait long à la Nomade, qui fit non de la tête. _Non, Fon, nous en parlerons plus tard. Reborn ne doit rien savoir_. Donna n'avait pas le don de télépathie mais il sembla assez empathe pour comprendre et il entraîna gentiment la famille de la jeune fille avec lui.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda la française une fois qu'elle fut sûre que tout le monde avait déserté l'étage.

Le Vongola Decimo déglutit, mal à l'aise, avant de se lancer.

- Dans le futur quand tu… avant que tu ne disparaisses, on a vu des souvenirs. Je crois que c'étaient les tiens, bafouilla-t-il maladroitement.

- Effectivement.

- Eh bien… l'homme en costume, ton petit ami ou… ton compagnon, je ne sais pas, je l'ai revu. Il est intervenu dans mon combat avec papa. Il est vivant.

- Je sais, soupira Donna.

Elle garda le silence un moment avant de soupirer derechef.

- Ecoute, Decimo, mon histoire est compliquée. Très compliquée. Je ne peux pas retourner vers cet homme car il a fait une croix sur moi il y a longtemps, renifla-t-elle en essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes.

- Pas possible, récria le mafieux, il avait l'air tellement heureux avec toi ! Je veux dire, son sourire, il-

- C'est compliqué, dit de nouveau Donna. Mais si tu brises la malédiction des Arcobaleno, je consentirais à tout te raconter.

- … que je brise la malédiction ? releva le collégien. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux plus que d'autres personnes subissent le même sort que moi, révéla-t-elle. J'ai connu l'actuelle génération _I Prescelti Sette_ avant que tout ça n'arrive. Luce, Viper, Fon… Aucun d'entre eux ne méritait ça. Tout ce que je te demande, et ça correspond avec tes objectifs, c'est de briser la malédiction. Rends-leur leur dignité, Decimo. Et je te dirais toute la vérité à mon sujet, je t'en fais la promesse.

Pendant un instant, Donna crut qu'il allait refuser. Néanmoins, l'Hyper Intuition des Vongola était quelque chose d'étonnant.

- D'accord, je vais le faire, conclut Tsuna. Je briserais la malédiction et après tu me diras tout.

La française sourit, sans que sa joie atteigne ses yeux.

- C'est mieux comme ça, souffla-t-elle avant de s'enrouler dans les couvertures. Bonne nuit, Decimo…

Quand il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, elle dormait déjà. Avalée par un sommeil réparateur, sans se douter que la journée du lendemain allait être d'autant plus riche en émotions avec la révélation de son état…

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Des idées sur le secret de Donna ? Des réactions à propos de sa famille et de sa meilleure amie ? Des envies de couple particulières ?**

**Il reste deux chapitres à cette fanfiction (j'ai la trame, si si!) donc n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ;) je vous fais confiance !  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	5. Kira

**Voiiiii ! J'ai bien cru que je ne terminerais jamais ce chapitre, dont la fin a été particulièrement difficile à écrire ^^ j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir... Bonne lecture ! ;)  
**

* * *

_Il était allongé dans l'herbe. Une fleur de coquelicot lui chatouillait le cou mais il ne bougea pas, trop absorbé par le spectacle._

_- Regarde ! s'écria la jeune femme à côté de lui en levant le bras._

_Une étoile filante, la septième qu'ils voyaient ce soir, passa au-dessus d'eux._

_- Tu veux faire un vœu ? proposa-t-il en sachant à quel point sa compagne était romantique._

_Elle eut un petit rire avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :_

_- J'aimerais que ces moments ne s'arrêtent jamais…_

_Reborn tourna la tête, embrassant tendrement…_

Le bébé se réveilla en sursaut. C'était la troisième fois cette nuit que ce genre de rêve le sortait de sommeil. Trois fois qu'il voyait le visage de cette femme et qu'il l'oubliait en ouvrant les yeux. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au réveil brillant dans le noir, il constata sans étonnement qu'il était à peine cinq heures trente du matin. Avec un petit soupir, il descendit de son hamac, résigné. Bah, il avait combattu parfois plusieurs jours d'affilé…

Reborn s'habilla sans un bruit, laissant Tsuna baver allègrement sur son oreiller (marmonnant quelque chose qu'il ne voulait même pas savoir), et décida de descendre mais s'arrêta en chemin devant une porte entrouverte. Mu par sa curiosité, il y jeta un coup d'œil tout sachant bien qui serait à l'intérieur. Trois futons avaient été posés à même le sol autour d'un lit européen. Catherine et Fitz ronflaient sans complexe, tandis qu'à l'inverse, Kira avait une respiration presque inaudible. Et sur le lit… Donna dormait roulée en boule, la couverture ne laissant passer que sa tête. Ses cheveux lui tombaient un peu sur le visage et il eut soudain l'envie de les repousser pour voir ses yeux clos.

_Après l'amour, elle avait tendance à s'endormir presque aussitôt. La jeune femme posait la tête sur son torse avant de fermer les paupières, se blottissant contre lui. Il lui remit une partie de sa chevelure derrière l'oreille avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front._

_- Ti amo…_

Reborn manqua de tomber par terre, se raccrochant de justesse au mur à côté de lui. Wahou, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Il était bien réveillé, pas distrait par quelque chose, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce genre de souvenir lui revenait maintenant ? Soupirant, il tourna les talons avant descendre l'escalier. Il avait besoin d'un bon expresso… Une heure passa avant que la Mama ne se réveille, une très longue heure où il chercha frénétiquement l'occupation mais ne put couper aux visions qui lui arrivaient successivement dans l'esprit.

- Ah, Reborn-chan ! s'écria Nana en le voyant assis dans le canapé. Tu es debout de bonne heure aujourd'hui. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu prends ton rôle de professeur particulier au sérieux !

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer l'humeur sombre qui le taraudait.

_- Venise ? Tu es sérieux ?_

_- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il fallait fêter nos un an, répliqua-t-il en lui volant un baiser._

_Regardant encore une fois les billets pour être sûre de ce qu'il y avait dessus (bon sang, un week-end dans un hôtel cinq étoiles au cœur de la ville !), elle eut un petit cri de joie avant de lui sauter au cou._

_- Merci, Reborn !_

Il avala une rasade de café avant de répondre.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Oh oui, grand besoin. Même le tueur numéro 1 aurait du mal à combattre dans de telles conditions. Il devait faire le point sur ça et se débarrasser de ces songes avant le combat contre le Vindice. Le bébé soupira avant de se préparer à retourner voir Tsuna. Un réveil façon Vongola lui ferait le plus grand bien…

Le petit déjeuner des japonais se fit plus tard dans un calme relatif (avec Lambo, TOUT est relatif).

- Tiens, remarqua Fûta, Donna et sa famille ne sont pas là ? D'ailleurs, si j'ai bien compris, Donna est la seule Nomade, non ? Pourquoi il y a autant de gens avec elle ?

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que dit Mina ? répliqua Bianchi. Vu la puissance qu'elle a utilisé pour voyager, elle a amené sa famille de sang. Kira était juste à côté à ce moment-là, donc elle a été également de la partie. Comme son père ne vivait pas avec elle, il n'a pas atterri au même endroit.

Elle leva sa cuillère en direction du bébé, assis près d'elle.

- Allez, Reborn… Tu n'as rien mangé.

_Elle se retourna lentement, frissonnant sous le regard sombre du tueur._

_- Pourquoi tu ne manges rien ? questionna-t-il d'un ton tranchant._

_La jeune femme eut la décence de rougir et détourna les yeux._

_- Bah, tu sais, bafouilla-t-elle, t'es vraiment mince à côté de moi._

… _Tss, dire qu'il pensait qu'elle avait arrêté de complexer. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière, mettant le nez dans son cou._

_- Tu es très bien comme tu es. Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer à mincir pour concurrencer d'autres filles, je ne regarde que toi et tu le sais bien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment l'occasion de draguer en dehors…_

_Vexée, elle lui donna une petite tape sur la tête avant d'embrasser ses boucles noires, jouant avec ses accroches cœur._

_- Idiot…_

Sans un mot ni un regard pour la tueuse, il sortit de table. Tous le regardèrent s'en aller avec appréhension et Tsuna observa son assiette encore pleine. Reborn n'allait vraiment pas bien depuis quelques jours… Au même moment, le père de Donna fit son apparition. Il les jaugea tous du regard, ayant l'air de se demander s'il nageait en plein cauchemar, avant d'aller piocher directement dans le frigo.

- Je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec à Iemitsu qui lui demanda de se joindre à eux. Déjà que je ne voulais pas la revoir après ce qu'elle a osé me dire, je préfère ne même pas en parler sinon je vais m'énerver.

Cette réaction surprit pas mal de monde et il ricana sombrement en faisant chauffer de l'eau pour préparer un thé.

- Elle s'est toujours rangée du côté de sa mère, vous savez ? Elle n'écoute que cette menteuse, peu importe ce qui est bien pour elle.

- Ce qui est bien, coupa Fon, assis sur un coussin en buvant un thé, ou ce que vous jugez bien ?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent pendant quelques secondes du regard avant que l'arabe n'éclate de rire, un rire forcé.

- Vous voyez ? Elle vous a bourré le crâne avec des mensonges, vous aussi. Vous vous rangez de son côté sans savoir qui elle est et-

- C'est faux.

Le Vongola Decimo s'était levé, les yeux brillants.

- Je sais qui elle est, dit-il d'un ton ne laissant aucune place à la réplique. J'ai vu ce que vous lui avez fait et à quel point vous l'avez rabaissé. J'ai vu son enfance et ce qu'elle a traversé pour en arriver là. Et je sais aussi que si elle a grandi pour devenir la personne admirable qu'elle est aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grâce à vous.

Pendant un instant, le jeune mafieux crut que l'homme allait le frapper mais il sembla se raviser. Prenant sa tasse fumante, il cracha avant de sortir de la pièce :

- De toute façon, je perds mon temps à discuter avec vous.

Un silence de plomb s'installa, silence brisé par l'arrivée de Catherine et Fitz.

- Nous sommes désolés, murmura la mère de Donna. J'ai divorcé avec lui il y a quelques mois parce qu'on ne supportait plus de vivre ensemble, je sais à quel point sa présence est toxique.

La famille Sawada sourit et Nana les invita à venir à table, ramenant une chaise pour le géant de presque deux mètres. Basil sourit à Tsuna lorsqu'il se rassit et les deux adolescents se remirent à parler joyeusement, happés par la présence de l'autre. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils se voyaient, ils feraient mieux d'en profiter…

- Donna réveillée ? demanda I-Pin avec candeur.

- Oui, elle va bien. Enfin…

Les deux adultes s'entre-regardèrent avant de se taire. Non, pas la peine de leur donner du souci en plus… Un étage au-dessus, la jeune femme vidait tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des WC. Sa meilleure amie lui tenait les cheveux tout en regardant ailleurs, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.

- T'es sûre que t'es pas malade ? fit-elle en fronçant le nez.

- C'est rien, souffla la Nomade d'une voix rauque avant de vomir une nouvelle fois.

- Tss…

Après cinq bonnes minutes à faire la bise aux toilettes, la jeune femme partit se laver la bouche avec délice, laissant Kira pensive. Elles descendirent prendre un petit déjeuner rapide, remarquant que Reborn était seul dans un coin de la pièce malgré les suppliques de Bianchi.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu dans la cuisine si ce n'est pas pour manger ? gémit-elle, apeurée à l'idée que son ancien coéquipier aille mal.

_- Pourquoi tu n'as pas encore ramené tes affaires ?_

_La jeune femme se tortilla, gênée._

_- Bah, tu sais, c'est quand même ta chambre et tu n'as pas voulu que j'y mette les pieds pendant des mois alors je savais pas trop…_

_Il soupira sans retenir un sourire particulièrement moqueur et ouvrit la commode._

_- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je déménage… Oh, mais elle est jolie, cette petite guêpière !_

_A ces mots, elle devint écarlate et se mit à bredouiller une phrase sans queue ni tête, le faisant éclater de rire._

Le tueur à gages serra les dents, troublé. Il était certain que plusieurs années de sa vie lui étaient revenues, avec le temps. Peut-être la moitié depuis le début de ses visions. S'il avait choisi de devenir amnésique, c'était pour une bonne raison ! Alors pourquoi-

- **Votre attention, s'il vous plaît.**

Tous les combattants regardèrent leurs montres avec appréhension, soudain tendus.

- **Suite à l'intervention du Nomade chargé du monde de One Piece, Mina Swan, et du Nomade chargé du monde de la mafia, Donna, le combat d'aujourd'hui est reporté. Checker Face-sama est en effet absent. Bonne journée à tous.**

Tsuna soupira de soulagement, suivi de près par Basil.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire merci à Donna…

Il eut pour seule réponse un coup de pied dans la tête, qui l'envoya faire coucou au sol.

- Pas de relâchement, Dame-Tsuna ! s'écria son tuteur.

- Voyons, Reborn, c'est une bonne nouvelle, tempéra le chinois. Tout le monde va pouvoir se reposer un peu avant la bataille finale.

Nana apporta ensuite les assiettes aux deux jeunes filles avec son habituelle expression bienveillante.

- Voilà, le petit déjeuner. Bon appétit, babilla-t-elle joyeusement.

Donna regarda avec dégoût son assiette, du riz, des œufs et du poisson. Dans un crissement de chaise, elle quitta la cuisine pour courir au premier étage. Probablement aux toilettes. Kira observa longuement le repas, survolant les réactions de tout le monde (assez variées, allant de la surprise pour Tsuna ou Fûta aux froncements de sourcils de Fitz) en échangeant en regard entendu avec Fon, avant de s'en aller à son tour.

- Excusez-la, elle ne se sent vraiment pas bien en ce moment, fit la jeune femme en s'inclinant. Je vais voir ce qu'elle a…

Elle ne retint pas un petit soupir et monta les escaliers pour trouver effectivement sa meilleure amie en train de vomir.

- … C'est qui ?

La Nomade l'ignora un moment, se trouvant pourchassé dans tout le premier étage par Kira.

- C'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui, c'est-

- CA SUFFFIT !

Tremblante, les larmes au coin des yeux, la métisse faisait peine à voir. Elle s'effondra sur le sol de leur chambre, avant que son amie ne décide de s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Il…

Elle sembla prendre sur elle pour terminer sa phrase.

- Il ne reviendra pas, chuchota Donna. Alors, ça suffit.

- Comment ça "il ne reviendra pas" ?! s'écria Kira. Il va pas te laisser avec un gosse sur les bras, quand même !

Sans un mot, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et posa la main sur son ventre encore plat. Plus pour longtemps, sans doute. Bon sang, comment allait-elle pouvoir gérer ça ?...

Ça avait commencé peu de temps après qu'elle se soit réveillée chez elle. Donna avait repris sa place d'étudiante en fac de lettres, celle de fille et de sœur. Par contre, elle ne s'attendant certainement pas à avoir celle de mère. Moins d'une semaine après son retour, elle n'avait pas pu avaler son repas au restaurant universitaire et avait rendu tout son petit déjeuner sur son plateau encore plein. Elle avait cru que ça passerait. Mais les symptômes ne la trompèrent pas longtemps : nausées matinales, hypersensibilité, poitrine gonflée, perte de poids…

Le ciel lui tomba sur la tête. Ici, elle était une française même pas majeure (elle avait seulement dix-sept ans lors de son arrivée à la Varia), métisse de parents divorcés et étudiante comme les autres. Elle n'était _plus_ Donna, l'amie de Luce, la Nomade du monde de la mafia, la guérisseuse. Elle n'était _plus_ la compagne de Reborn.

Ce fut le début de sa descente aux Enfers. Un appétit devenu quasi-inexistant, les heures de sommeil qui s'amenuisèrent et de fréquentes crises de larmes la conduisirent presque chez un psy. Presque car elle refusa et se cloîtra dans sa chambre. Sa mère essaya de la faire sortir, en vain, finissant par demander de l'aide : ce fut donc son frère aîné et sa meilleure amie qui débarquèrent finalement en catastrophe à leur appartement. Elle était en pleine discussion avec Kira lorsque _ça_ se produisit. Un mal de crâne aussi soudain qu'aigu qui lui brûla la cervelle. Des images, des sons et des sensations lui arrivant directement dans sa tête. Et, au milieu de tout ça, Reborn.

S'en était suivit la chute d'elle ne voulait même pas savoir combien de mètres au-dessus de Namimori. Et les retrouvailles avec le monde la mafia…

- A ce moment-là, tu as parlé de Reborn, rappela Kira dans toute sa franchise. Je n'ai pas fait le lien tout de suite mais maintenant, je suis quasiment certaine que c'est lui. Fon, Mammon et Uni ont l'air de très bien te connaître, au contraire des Vongola. Et puis, il a une façon de te regarder vraiment bizarre… C'est lui, pas vrai ?

Donna renifla, retenant ses larmes, avant de réciter un texte visiblement appris par cœur.

- "Après ce jour fatidique, où nous avons été transformés en bébés maudits, chargés de protéger leurs tétines pour le reste de l'éternité, nous sommes devenus des Arcobaleno. Personne n'a pu vraiment accepter la situation qui nous est tombée dessus… sauf Luce, qui savait depuis le début ce qui arriverait. Après une longue période d'exil, je me suis résolu à accepter ce corps. J'ai alors demandé à Shamal d'effacer mon passé et je suis devenu le Reborn que je suis maintenant."

- …

- Tu devrais être capable de comprendre ce que je veux dire par là, reprit la Nomade. S'il a demandé à se faire effacer ses souvenirs, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Les Vongola et leurs alliés sont en guerre contre Checker Face et le Vindice. Ce genre d'histoire leur ferait perdre leur peu de concentration, je ne peux pas risquer leurs vies en leur racontant tout ça !

Sur ce, la jeune femme se leva et laissa son amie tourmentée dans leur chambre. Elle croisa Fon dans le couloir et lui indiqua en détournant les yeux que Kira avait sans doute besoin de lui. Le bébé s'apprêta à dire quelque chose puis ferma la bouche, pris une profonde inspiration et sourit avec gentillesse.

- Tu fais vraiment de ton mieux, Donna, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et sourit autant qu'elle put pour se redonner du courage.

- Merci… Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé, Fon. Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, tu ne méritais pas ça. Non, se rectifia-t-elle aussitôt, aucun de vous ne le méritait.

- Mais c'est bientôt terminé, n'est-ce pas ?

Donna le regarda avec surprise, remarquant qu'il tenait sa tétine avec une certaine nostalgie.

- Le jeune Decimo te l'as promis, expliqua-t-il. Alors, il va le faire. Ne perds pas espoir.

Elle eut une expression un peu triste, ses yeux perdant de leur éclat.

- Oui, je vais essayer…

Sans un mot de plus, elle le posa par terre après l'avoir serré contre elle et descendit manger quelque chose de plus consistant que de l'eau.

_- Je te présente Fon, déclara la jeune femme. Je l'ai rencontré au marché il y a quelques jours._

_Le tueur à gages observa le chinois avec suspicion. Malgré le fait qu'il soit à peu près certain que Fon était pacifiste, cela ne l'empêchait pas de redouter l'intrusion progressive de sa compagne dans la mafia. Le maître en arts martiaux sourit, devinant sans peine les pensées de Reborn._

_- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi…_

Kira finit par redescendre également, le chinois perché sur son épaule. Comme ils avaient tous quartier libre, Iemitsu eut l'idée d'emmener les européens faire du shopping.

- Je veux dire, précisa-t-il, vous n'avez pas d'autres vêtements que ceux-là, non ?

Sans compter que les japonaises ou même Bianchi du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq étaient toutes plus petites que Kira (grande et mince, faisant plus d'un mètre soixante-dix), Donna (qui avait quelques centimètres de plus que l'italienne) ou Catherine (à cinquante ans, on ne porte pas les mêmes vêtements qu'une femme n'ayant pas la vingtaine). Ne parlons même pas du géant qu'était Fitz…

Se faire traîner pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans des boutiques de vêtements rappela de bons souvenirs devenus douloureux à Donna, qui se retenait souvent pour ne pas fondre en larmes et trouvait refuge près d'Uni pour ne pas avoir à affronter son père. Sa précieuse Uni… Après s'être fait offert une chemise de nuit, deux jeans, trois t-shirt et un gilet couleur soleil, elle consentit à rentrer. Néanmoins, cela se fit à reculons. Ils arrivèrent chez les Sawada vers quatre heures, là où l'apocalypse se déchaînait dans la cuisine.

- C'est le chocolat chaud de Lambo-san ! criait le petit en attrapant le plateau, renversant la moitié de la boisson dans une vaine tentative de fuite.

_Il faisait froid, ce jour-là. Cela faisait un peu plus de six mois qu'ils avaient décidé d'acheter la maison et à présent, la neige tombait rudement dehors. Il ne serait pas question de sortir avant un ou deux jours… Couvert de neige, Reborn partit changer de vêtements et se fit accueillir par sa compagne en revenant dans le salon. Elle lui mit une couverture sur les épaules avec un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue après lui avoir donné son expresso._

_- Rien de tel qu'un bon bouquin à lire près du feu…_

_Elle souffla sur son chocolat chaud brûlant avant de se blottir contre lui sur le canapé._

Les yeux dans le vague, le tueur à gages ne réussit pas à esquiver toute la boisson et s'en prit une partie sur le bras. Avant qu'il n'ait repris ses esprits et commence à frapper la petite vache, quelqu'un se précipita à côté de lui.

- Reborn ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_- Reborn ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce sang ?!_

_- C'est pas le mien… la majorité, en tout cas._

_Sa compagne l'entraîna à l'intérieur et ferma la porte avant de froncer les sourcils._

_- Enlève tout._

_Il obéit en soupirant, habitué. C'était toujours comme ça avec elle… et ce n'était pas plus mal. Une fois en sous-vêtements, le tueur à gages laissa la jeune femme guérir ses blessures avec application. Peu importe le temps qui passait, cette technique le fascinait toujours… Remarquant qu'il la fixait, Donna releva la tête et sourit._

Donna avait relevé la manche du bébé et maintenait son bras sous l'eau froide, s'attirant les regards stupéfaits ou venimeux (Bianchi et son père étaient décidément casse-pieds…) de l'assemblée. L'Arcobaleno sursauta violemment d'un coup et elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction.

- Reborn… san ?

La bouche entrouverte, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son visage. C'était elle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Que ce soit son sourire, cette façon d'agir avec lui ou la manière dont elle protégeait son entourage, c'était elle. Donna.

La métisse ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se fit soudain entraîner par le bras.

- Il faut qu'on parle, glissa Kira entre ses dents en l'embarquant au premier.

La porte de leur chambre claqua derrière elles. Et la française explosa.

- Bordel, mais c'est QUOI ton problème ?!

- Qu-

- Tu as promis à Mina de ne pas participer à la guerre, hurla-t-elle, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas parler de ton histoire aux Vongola alors POURQUOI tu fais ça ?!

La métisse secoua la tête, tenta de dire quelque chose mais son amie enchaînait.

- J'étais paniquée hier, raconta-t-elle en faisant les cent pas. Ta mère m'a appelé en urgence même si on était en semaine alors que je suis en prépa parce que tu allais pas bien du tout. Quand je suis arrivée, je ne t'ai pas reconnue. Tu sais pourquoi ? T'étais une loque, une PUTAIN DE LOQUE ! répéta-t-elle avec hargne. Tu sais pas quel sentiment on éprouve quand sa meilleure amie déprime comme ça, sans pouvoir l'aider. J'étais désespérée, je savais pas quoi faire pour te remonter le moral et te voir sourire. J'ai essayé de te parler et puis t'as commencé à hurler. J'ai crié en voyant les Vongola, les Arcobaleno et le Vindice mais, merde, crois-moi, c'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais. Toi, tu savais pourquoi on était là. T'étais dans ton élément, avec des amis importants pour toi. Tu avais Uni, Reborn, Fon et tous les autres. Moi, je nageais. T'as rien voulu expliquer à personne, tu nous as rien raconté pour ton gosse alors que même Byakuran savait ça. Alors, explique-moi : C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?!

Donna ne trouva rien à dire. Elle se sentait profondément triste et embarrassée d'avoir ainsi négligé et blessé sa meilleure amie… mais elle ne pouvait se blâmer entièrement non plus à cause de ce qu'elle traversait. Face au cœur à vif de Kira, elle ne sut quoi faire. Alors, la jeune femme dit tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment envers tout le monde.

- Je suis désolée.

Sa meilleure amie la toisa un instant, perplexe, avant de tourner les talons. Elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte avec un peu d'hésitation, avant de dire une dernière phrase.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, souffla Kira.

Echangeant un regard avec la personne qui attendait dans le couloir, le souffle court lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui s'était passé, Kira avala difficilement sa salive. Puis, elle laissa sa place à l'Arcobaleno. Sans un mot, Reborn rentra dans la chambre et ferma derrière lui.

Donna pensa que son cœur allait s'arrêter en le voyant marcher jusqu'à elle. Avant que l'organe ne reparte à toute allure lorsque le tueur posa une seule question. Une unique interrogation tout à fait légitime mais qui n'aurait pas dû être.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? chuchota le bébé en la dévisageant, les yeux écarquillés.

Il croyait rêver. Donna, la femme qu'il avait tant aimée, cette "gamine" retrouvée morte à leur appartement, la Nomade qu'il avait vengé avec une rage sans pareille, était vivante.

Certes, elle avait apparemment maigri et les cernes sous ses yeux ainsi que son air fragile lui comprimèrent la poitrine mais elle était bien devant lui. Plus que jamais, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, embrasser ses cheveux avec tendresse et lui jurer de la protéger. Sécher ses pleurs, apaiser cette douleur si visible, l'aimer. Néanmoins, ce corps… Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec ce faible corps de bébé.

- Je…

La jeune femme hésita à parler, des larmes naissant aux coins de ses yeux, bouleversée.

- Tu as toujours été le numéro un, finit par murmurer Donna en fermant les yeux, luttant pour conserver assez de calme pour s'exprimer correctement. L'ultime assassin, le meilleur tuteur… peu importe le domaine que tu effleures, tu finis invariablement par y exceller. Quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était l'ambition de mon père, aussi. Nous faire devenir les meilleurs…

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot avant de s'entourer de ses bras, tremblante.

- Je n'ai pas réussi, renifla la Nomade. Je n'y suis jamais arrivé, tout comme mon frère, et c'est en partie à cause de ça que les disputes de nos parents ont empiré. Les années à attendre le divorce ont été atrocement longues et ça a été suffisant pour briser ma confiance en moi, je crois… A moins que ça n'ait été déjà comme ça avant. Tout ça pour dire, conclut-elle en essayant d'essuyer ses joues, que je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu me trouver il y a trente ans. Pour moi, c'était i peine quelques mois mais toi… ça fait des années. Tu as choisi de tout oublier, pour une raison que j'ignore, et je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, remarquant à peine que le bébé au fédora avait baissé la tête, l'empêchant de voir son visage.

- Tu ne t'es jamais confié à moi, on n'a pas beaucoup fait évoluer notre relation en cinq ans. Si tu voulais que ça s'arrête, tu aurais simplement pu…

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, détournant les yeux, avant de terminer.

- Tu t'es fait volontairement effacé la mémoire, répéta Donna. Si tu ne veux pas revenir dans ma vie, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je-

- ARRÊTE !

Elle sursauta violemment et se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trembler. Reborn sauta sur le lit et vint se blottir contre elle, cachant son visage. La Nomade eut un mouvement de retard avant de céder. Céder devant tout. Elle l'enlaça doucement avant de lui enlever son chapeau et de passer la main dans ses cheveux. La tête penchée, les yeux dans le vague, elle sembla déconnectée de la réalité jusqu'à ce que le tueur prenne la parole.

- Arrête, souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard d'obsidienne dans le sien. Je t'interdis de penser ça, Donna, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es PAS la dernière, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu peux sauver des vies, sourire à des êtres terrifiants et aimer un tueur. Pour cela, tu es sans conteste la meilleure. Sans toi, j'aurais pu n'être rien d'autre qu'un assassin sans remord mais tu m'as appris à mieux voir les gens, à respecter la vie humaine. Ne te blâme pas pour ce qui n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Ton père est un connard, j'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour le constater : tu ne dois pas faire attention à ce qu'il dit. Et surtout, SURTOUT…

L'Arcobaleno caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai jamais essayé de t'oublier parce que je ne voulais plus de toi. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, encore moins à cause de ce genre d'idée. Non, je t'ai cru MORTE, Donna ! s'écria-t-il en agrippant les vêtements de son amante. Ça a été bien pire. Mon monde s'est effondré, j'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrais jamais… Mais grâce à toi, je savais que le suicide n'était pas en option. La vie est bien plus intéressante, je devais continuer. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution…

L'amnésie. C'était ça, la véritable raison ?

- Merci, Reborn, chuchota Donna en le serrant un peu plus fort contre elle.

Elle était soulagée. A peu près autant qu'il s'apaisait.

Ce soir-là, ils ne descendirent pas manger. Ce fut Fon et Kira qui, sans un mot, leur amenèrent les plateaux avant de s'éclipser, l'un sur l'épaule de l'autre (comme toujours). Les futons furent également déplacés, laissant seuls le tueur à gages et sa compagne durant des heures et des heures. Des heures à parler, s'expliquer, projeter. Parler de l'enfant à venir.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

Il sourit avant de poser la main sur son ventre.

- J'ai confiance en Tsuna, déclara-t-il simplement. S'il te l'a promis, il brisera la malédiction. Je reviendrai, sain et sauf, tu pleureras un peu et on prendra de longues vacances.

Ils eurent tous les deux un petit rire, se rappelant de ce serment si fragile, de l'instant d'amour qui en avait suivi. Un amour qui, bientôt, donnerait naissance à un être pur et innocent. Leur enfant.

Quand les deux amants se couchèrent, ils étaient, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, heureux. Hélas, le lendemain sonnerait le cor de la bataille finale…

* * *

**Qu'en dites-vous ? Trop niais ? OOC ? ^^ Perso, avec une relation aussi forte qu'ils l'ont eu, une relation ayant duré cinq ans, ça me paraissait un peu normal que ça vire à la guimauve... j'avais prévenu dans le résumé, il y a du fluff xD**

**Bref, c'était le secret de Donna, le retour des souvenirs de Reborn et pas mal d'infos sur le passé de la jeune femme. Je crois que le jeune Decimo a intérêt à tenir sa promesse ! ^^ On a creusé le personnage de Kira, qui va sans doute trouver son bonheur avec Fon vu comment c'est parti (ouh la la, c'était pas prévu...).  
**

**Bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il reste un tout petit chapitre avant l'épilogue. Eh oui, encore 10.000 mots et l'aventure de Donna et Reborn sera finie ! :D Un petit encouragement pour la suite ne serait pas de refus ^^ [Ce sera la première fois que je terminerais une fiction autre qu'un OS U.U]  
**

**Review ? :D  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	6. Tsuna

**Ohaéyo !**

**J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter un chapitre qui ne voulait pas s'écrire mais dont je suis assez contente : le chapitre 6 de "Meeting a Hitman!" :D je vous rassure tout de suite, il y a un épilogue. Oui, il y a du fleur bleue dans ce chapitre. C'est de la guimauve totale *soupir* je pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Lorsque Donna se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil commençait à peine à traverser les rideaux. Elle s'étira doucement, papillonnant des paupières, avant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait et ce qui s'était passé la veille. Avec un sourire, la jeune femme observa le bébé allongé à côté d'elle et joua doucement avec ses accroche-cœurs. Les lèvres de Reborn s'étirèrent paresseusement mais il ouvrit tout de même les yeux, se serrant contre la jeune femme.

- Salut, chuchota la Nomade en l'embrassant sur le front. Bien dormi ?

- Mieux, répondit-il, se redressant avec lenteur. Bien mieux que depuis des années.

En fait, il ne dormait jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'elle était là. Après qu'il ait été transformé en Arcobaleno, le tueur à gages s'était concentré sur sa vendetta. Ensuite, l'impression dérangeante de se coucher seul dans un lit immense lui nouait le ventre. Maintenant que Donna était de retour, qu'elle était vivante, enceinte et auprès de lui, il n'y avait aucune comparaison…

- Il est que six heures ? bâilla la jeune femme. Ça fait un bail que je ne me suis plus levée à cette heure-là.

La dernière fois avait été le jour où Reborn était parti pour son ultime mission. C'était _leur_ heure pour se lever. En s'en rendant compte, ils échangèrent un sourire. Puis, elle enfila ses chaussons et le bébé sauta sur son épaule. Les deux amants descendirent dans la cuisine et préparèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner en papotant, exaltés de sentir que rien n'avait trop changé entre eux. Leur discussion de la veille avait été longue, éprouvante : Donna n'avait jamais autant parlé de ses sentiments avec quelqu'un et cela lui faisait tout drôle de savoir qu'une personne connaissait tout d'elle ou presque. Quant à Reborn, il avait été touché de voir à quel point sa compagne se rappelait de chaque détail de leur quotidien.

Une fois que l'expresso, le riz, les légumes et le saumon furent prêts, ils commencèrent à manger en évitant de parler de la journée qui allait suivre. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Checker Face ne débute les hostilités… Nana, la première levée en temps normal, fut surprise de les voir en train de terminer leur repas quand elle arriva dans la cuisine.

- Ah, Reborn-kun, Donna-san ! s'exclama la Mama, presque horrifiée de les voir faire la vaisselle comme si de rien n'était. Vous êtes déjà levés ?

La Nomade sourit, amusée par la réaction démesurée de son hôte.

- Bonjour, Nana-san. Nous sommes réveillés depuis six heures alors nous sommes descendus manger. Nous avons préparé seuls notre petit déjeuner puisque personne n'était levé.

Elle donna un bol à essuyer à Reborn, qui s'exécuta avant de sauter sur une étagère pour le ranger. Même la Japonaise, pourtant naïve au possible, sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans leur façon d'interagir.

- On ne voulait pas te déranger, Mama, expliqua le bébé.

Donna rangea le dernier verre et le silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Ils se regardaient tous les trois sans savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Nana regarde la pendule.

- Déjà ? s'étrangla-t-elle en se précipitant vers le plan de travail. Il faut absolument que je commence tout de suite !

Les deux amants s'entre-regardèrent de nouveau avant de relever leurs manches. Ils allaient avoir du travail… Ce fut donc une famille Française et un groupe de mafieux ébahis qui trouvèrent les trois cuisiniers en train de mettre la table lorsqu'ils allèrent déjeuner. Tsuna resta un instant bouche bée, baissant suffisamment sa garde pour que Reborn lui mette un grand coup de pied dans la figure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Dame Tsuna ?

Le garçon s'écroula par terre, déclenchant une vague de sourires amusés.

- Reborn ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant, la joue gonflée. J'ai rien fait, cette fois !

- Justement, répliqua le bébé. Avec la journée qui s'annonce, tu devais déjà être debout depuis au moins deux heures !

- Je ne vais pas me lever à _cinq heures du matin_, ça va pas ?!

L'ambiance se réchauffa immédiatement et tout le monde s'assit dans une certaine bonne humeur autour de la table. Enfin, tout le monde… Le père de Donna (qui avait décidé qu'on l'appellerait Ahmed puisque Iemitsu avait _très_ fortement insisté pour qu'il se trouve un prénom) se contenta de jeter un regard glacial à l'assemblée, de prendre sa tasse de thé fumante et de partir en claquant la porte. Sans compter Bianchi qui n'arrêtait pas de la fusiller du regard… La jeune fille ne dit rien tandis que l'Arcobaleno du Soleil s'installait sur son épaule.

- N'oublie ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ça, chuchota Reborn.

Elle se contenta de sourire d'un air apaisé.

- Ca va aller, maintenant. Tant que tu restes avec moi, je suis sûre que ça ira.

A ces mots, Fon sourit et reprit tranquillement sa discussion avec Kira. Il avait passé la soirée avec la jeune femme, tentant de la rassurer par rapport au couple nouvellement réuni et sur les sentiments de Reborn. Malgré tous ses cris, la Française ne voulait que le bonheur de sa meilleure amie…

La jeune femme partit alors s'habiller, laissant l'Arcobaleno expliquer la stratégie de la journée aux mafieux présents avec Kira en secrétaire envoyant les différentes données à Mina qui, elle, se chargerait de les faire transmettre à l'ensemble de l'alliance. Nana, Fitz et Catherine furent donc prestement mis à la porte (en douceur, tout de même) avec le conseil (ordre) d'aller faire autre chose pendant qu'ils préparaient la prochaine "partie". Le conseil de guerre dura une bonne heure puis les combattants allèrent se préparer. L'ordre du jour était clair : aller en périphérie de la ville pour ne pas faire de dégâts. De toute façon, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, Hibari allait les mordre à mort…

La mère de Donna partit la retrouver dans la salle de bain, notant avec inquiétude l'amaigrissement net de sa fille.

- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

La jeune femme leva une main, montra sa brosse à dents pour prouver qu'il fallait attendre un peu, avant de se laver la bouche.

- Plus tard, d'accord ? demanda la Nomade. Ils ont déjà assez de pression à cause des combats d'aujourd'hui, pas la peine d'en rajouter en leur imposant nos conversations.

Sans un mot de plus, chantonnant pour elle-même, elle passa près de sa mère sans s'inquiéter plus. Celle-ci resta figée, les yeux écarquillés. Quand ? Quand est-ce que sa fille avait grandi de cette façon ? Etait-ce possible qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ? De son côté, Fitz observait sa sœur sans rien dire encore, alignant des éléments dans sa tête jusqu'à faire une théorie. Son habituel esprit logique tentait de résoudre le puzzle qu'était Donna sans réussir totalement. Une pièce manquait. La pièce la plus importante, au centre de tout… Qui pouvait être le père ?

Donna accueillit Uni, qui arriva à dix heures tapantes avec Byakuran et Gamma, la serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elles papotèrent joyeusement pendant une bonne demi-heure, soulagées l'une et l'autre d'être ensemble, n'oubliant pas d'inclure les deux mafieux dans leur discussion (bien que l'accro aux sucreries soit en train d'harceler Fitz, comme d'habitude). Différents groupes vinrent chez les Sawada mais le plus remarqué fut sans doute celui de la Varia. L'instant d'avant, la Nomade souriait sagement, assise sur un fauteuil du salon. La seconde d'après, trois couteaux étaient plantés dans le mur à côté de sa tête et quelques cheveux tombèrent. Elle n'eut pas le temps de hurler qu'un fou furieux déboulait pour lui hurler dessus.

- VOIIIIIIII ! cria un épéiste bien connu. SALE DECHET ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QU'UN TRUC PAREIL T'ARRIVE, TU PREVIENS !

- Euh, tenta Donna (la suicidaire), ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps…

- Shishishi, tu sauras pour la prochaine fois. Oups, non, j'oubliais, ricana le prince, il n'y aura _pas_ de prochaine fois.

- Bel… Si tu pouvais arrêter de faire flotter tes couteaux autour de moi de cette manière, ça en devient presque flippant.

La raison pour laquelle Donna ne s'était pas encore évanouie de terreur ? Non seulement parce qu'à cause des hormones, elle ne se rendait plus bien compte de la dangerosité de la situation, mais surtout parce que Reborn était à deux mètres. Ça aide.

Mammon approcha en flottant, son regard passant de Fon au tueur à gages avant de s'arrêter sur Donna.

- Attendez, les gars, intervint le bébé. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous énervez comme ça sur elle, vous réglerez vos comptes quand toute cette histoire sera terminée.

Squalo et Belphégor rangèrent alors leurs armes (enfin, Squalo baissa la sienne seulement) avant d'aller à la rencontre des Gardiens Vongola, arrivés peu après le petit déjeuner.

- Merci, Mammon, souffla la jeune femme.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, répliqua l'Arcobaleno d'un ton sec. Uni me l'a demandé, ne va pas croire que je t'apprécie simplement parce que je t'ai sauvé la peau. Sans oublier que le boss n'a pas eu l'occasion de te voir depuis ton arrivée, tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir pendant qu'il est encore temps…

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna, ignorant le sourire béat de la Nomade. Viper avait toujours été du genre à envoyer balader les autres…

Il était onze heures lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à partir. Selon Mina, Checker Face était une sorte de diva : s'il voulait un bon combat, il le faisait avec théâtralité. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait fait sonner les montres à minuit, après tout. Le groupe de mafiosos s'en alla donc, rassemblant des personnages hauts en couleur pour une seule mission : vaincre Bermuda puis briser la malédiction. Avant de partir, Tsuna échangea un regard avec Donna, baissant la tête comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne faillirait pas. Quant à Reborn, elle l'avait embrassé une dernière fois sur le front, chuchotant leur promesse à son oreille. Seul un sourire énigmatique lui avait répondu.

A présent, le salon avait été libéré de sorte que la famille de Donna et Kira s'y installent pour mettre les choses au clair. Mina avait gentiment emmené Nana et les enfants en ville, seule puisqu'Uni avait accompagné les autres Arcobaleno. La Nomade soupira en s'installant dans le canapé, caressant son ventre pour s'encourager. Elle n'avait pas peur. Reborn reviendrait…

- Comme je l'avais dit, déclara la jeune femme, je vais tout vous raconter. Vous pourrez me poser toutes vos questions après mais je vous demande de d'abord m'écouter jusqu'au bout, s'il vous plaît.

Ce fut donc dans le silence le plus total qu'elle leur raconta son histoire. Les Nomades. Mina Swan. La Varia. La mafia. Les voyages spatio-temporels. Luce. Rome. Les Arcobaleno. Checker Face. La mort. Le Passeur. Uni. Les Vongola.

Et, encore et toujours, Reborn.

Leur rencontre. Le marché conclu avec les Giglio Nero. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment regardés. Son anniversaire. Celui de Donna. Noël.

Et les années, les cinq longues années, qui lui laissaient des frissons.

Lorsque la Française eut finie de parler, un silence insoutenable prit place. Fitz était blême, Kira pleurait, Catherine avait les yeux vitreux et Ahmed paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Ce qu'il fit.

- Espèce de catin ! siffla-t-il en se levant, enragé. Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le frère de la jeune femme ne prenne sa défense.

- T'es bouché, c'est pas possible ! s'écria le Français. Ils ont vécu ensemble pendant CINQ ans, elle était MAJEURE !

- C'est pas une raison, ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je suis certain qu'il a abusé d'elle ! répondit l'arabe avec hargne.

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?!

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler comme ça !

- Franchement, ne commencez pas, tenta Catherine en sortant de sa léthargie.

- On t'a rien demandé, retourne à Pigalle, cracha le père de la jeune femme.

- Pardon ?!

Kira soupira, même pas surprise de voir les trois adultes s'engueuler de cette façon, avant de se tourner vers Donna. Etrangement, celle-ci semblait prendre ça très bien. Pour être plus précise, leur faire part de tout ce qu'elle avait traversé semblait l'avoir vidé de ses forces : ses paupières menaçaient de se fermer à tout instant sur des yeux gonflés d'avoir versé quelques larmes, elle ne se tenait plus très droite et sa tête penchait.

La dispute dura trois bonnes heures. Jusqu'à ce que Kira n'éclate à son tour.

- LA FERME ! LA FERME !

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'arrêter Catherine dans son élan meurtrier : avec tout ce qu'il venait de balancer, son ex-mari risquait de se faire étriper. Les joues brûlantes de colère, les yeux brillants, Kira se tourna alors vers sa meilleure amie. Silencieuse, celle-ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début des hostilités.

- J'ai une question, souffla la fille aux cheveux châtains. Qu'est-ce que Reborn compte faire ?

Donna sourit, un énième sourire devenu si fréquent depuis que son amant avait retrouvé la mémoire.

- Ça, on en parlera tous avec lui quand il rentrera. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, je suis épuisée, s'excusa-t-elle en s'éclipsant.

La porte n'était pas fermée que les cris recommençaient déjà.

L'après-midi qui passa fut le plus long de la vie de Donna. Incertitude, inquiétude et espoir se mélangeaient de façon aléatoire dans sa tête, la faisant rapidement passer de la crise de larmes au fou rire. Parfois les deux en même temps. Elle se traîna donc de pièce en pièce (évitant tout de même le séjour), d'heure en heure, retrouvant un peu le sourire lorsque Nana revint. Mina tenta de la rassurer mais la Française l'envoya balader. Non mais : ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était sentie touchée par son histoire qu'elle était pardonnée ! Néanmoins, puisque Reborn lui était revenu, peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps…

Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon et quatre Français vociféraient toujours.

Néanmoins, ce fut une Kira plus que surprise qui se fit soudain réduire au silence par Fon, alors que celui-ci posait la main sur ses lèvres avant de sourire.

- Ce n'est pas beau d'entendre ce genre de choses dans la bouche d'une jeune fille, justifia-t-il en écartant les mèches châtains de la meilleure amie de Donna.

Cette dernière ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot, écarlate. Que Fon lui dise de se taire pouvait aller… Que ce soit sous forme adulte, définitivement pas !

- Que-

Un doux sourire, ce genre d'expression qui montre à quel point une personne est épanouie, étira les lèvres du chinois.

- La malédiction est levée.

A son cou, nulle tétine rouge. A l'étage, Donna se redressa dans son lit : tiens, plus personne ne parlait ? Intriguée, elle descendit l'escalier pour retourner dans le salon. Le spectacle la laissa sans voix.

Ils étaient là. Adultes, sans tétine, avec le sourire, blessés mais en vie. _I Prescelti Sette._

Derrière eux, la Varia, les Vongola, les Millefiore. Un peu amochés malgré la gaieté qui se dégageaient d'eux.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Reborn et Tsuna. Se portant l'un l'autre, exaltés par la victoire, les vêtements en lambeaux.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa compagne, le tueur à gages lâcha son élève dans les bras de la boss Giglio Nero pour parcourir la distance qui les séparait en trois grandes enjambées. Il l'enlaça avec force. Donna éclata en sanglots. D'un seul coup, toute la tension accumulée depuis des mois retombait, accentuée par des hormones en furie. Tremblante, elle serra son compagnon contre elle, enfouissant le nez dans son cou avant d'observer le visage amusé du tueur à gages.

- Re-Reborn…

Ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser sur le front, respirant l'odeur des cheveux de la jeune femme avec délectation. Tous ces combats en avaient valu la peine, rien que pour ce moment.

- Je te l'avais promis, tu te souviens ? chuchota-t-il en posant son front contre le sien, essuyant les larmes de Donna. Qu'en rentrant, tu pleurerais et je te consolerais parce que je serais sain et sauf.

- T'es pas "sain et sauf" sinon tes fringues seraient pas dans cet état-là, grogna la Nomade pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

Loupé. Il éclata de rire et fit un pas en arrière avant d'écarter les bras.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi que ça change, Donna !

Elle renifla, essuya tant bien que mal son visage avec sa manche, puis leva les mains.

- Scudo celeste, murmura la Nomade. Je rejette.

Deux traits orange s'échappèrent de ses mains, formant un immense dôme qui surplomba tous les blessés. Progressivement, les différentes plaies disparurent presque toutes et les vêtements furent remis à neuf. Bien sûr, au final, Donna s'effondra une fois de plus dans les bras de son compagnon. Néanmoins, elle trouva encore la force de relever la tête.

- D-Decimo, appela la Française en se redressant difficilement.

Tsuna s'approcha aussitôt, à la fois curieux et un peu déboussolé.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissante de ce que tu as accompli aujourd'hui.

- Ce… ce n'est pas, bredouilla le jeune mafieux, gêné.

Quelque chose d'important lui revint à l'esprit et il se reprit.

- J'ai brisé la malédiction, rappela-t-il. Tu avais dit que-

- Je vais le faire, coupa la jeune femme. Je vais te raconter mon histoire.

Rapidement, ceux qui ne voulaient pas l'entendre s'en allèrent, comme la plupart des Millefiore ou Ahmed. D'autres avaient déjà eu une version expéditive de Mina mais désiraient en savoir plus, tels la Varia ou Mukuro. Enfin, il y avait ceux qui ignoraient tout. Ce fut donc dans ce genre d'ambiance détendue que Donna commença à parler. Reborn et Uni intervinrent de temps à autre, ajoutant quelques détails. Même Gamma eu son mot à dire, expliquant comment cela avait été transmis à travers les générations. Ce fut un moment de longue haleine, aussi intense que déroutant. Mais, finalement, la jeune femme termina vers minuit.

- A présent, Decimo, tu sais tout.

Le regard de Tsuna passa lentement de Reborn à Donna, puis de Donna à Reborn, plusieurs fois de suite. Enfin, il s'arrêta sur le ventre encore plat de la Française.

- Reborn… va être papa ?! s'étouffa-t-il en tombant de son coussin.

Le principal intéressé sourit devant cette réaction démesurée (ou pas ?) avant de se lever, entraînant sa compagne à sa suite.

- Je pense que nous en avons tous assez fait pour aujourd'hui, déclara le tueur en embrassant du regard l'assemblée. Merci d'avoir tous été là, même si nos motivations divergeaient.

Il jeta un regard amusé à Donna qui roupillait sur son épaule.

- Il est temps d'aller se coucher…

Dans un brouhaha intense, les mafieux se mirent à parler tous en même temps, se levant pour partir, tandis que le couple de nouveau réuni s'en allait dormir. La Nomade eut à peine touché l'oreiller qu'elle dormait déjà, sous le regard amusé de Reborn.

- _Ti amo_, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune femme sourit dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain matin fut assez particulier pour tout le monde. Donna se réveilla aux côtés de son Reborn, adulte et bien portant. Tsuna fut assailli de remerciements jusqu'à s'en trouver gêné. Kira eut la surprise d'ouvrir les yeux sur Fon, apparemment d'excellente humeur. Ahmed manqua une attaque en voyant sa fille _et son fils_ en grande discussion avec leur mafieux respectif (bon sang, Byakuran comptait squatter encore combien de temps ?! vu l'air béat de Fitz, un petit moment sans doute…). Catherine tenta d'introduire des notions de féminisme dans la tête innocente de Nana. Iemitsu essaya tant bien que mal de raisonner Bianchi dans ses tentatives de meurtre ratées envers la Nomade (elle n'abandonnerait pas avant qu'ils soient mariés, selon elle). Et les enfants s'amusaient.

- C'est pas le tout, grogna la mère de la Française en avalant son café, mais nous devons avoir une sérieuse discussion, jeune homme.

Reborn ne parut pas s'offusquer d'être appelé comme ça : il en sourit. Quel genre de mère serait-il si elle ne s'inquiétait pas ? Il était un tueur à gages, après tout… Le genre de type que l'arabe ne voulait même pas regarder dans les yeux. La petite famille ainsi que ledit tueur, son élève et Byakuran squattèrent donc une nouvelle fois le séjour dans l'optique de mettre les choses au clair.

- Jeune homme, nous t'écoutons.

Tsuna faillit s'étrangler de rire en entendant ça mais se recroquevilla aussitôt sur son fauteuil, impressionné par l'aura dangereuse de son tuteur.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter quant à ce que Donna a raconté hier, avoua-t-il en prenant la main de cette dernière, assise à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Vous allez garder le bébé ? demanda Byakuran. C'est ce que Fi-chan rêve de dire depuis tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment, balança une insulte à voix basse, puis se reprit sous les yeux amusés de sa sœur.

- Bien sûr, déclara simplement celle-ci.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre, laissant Reborn y poser la main avec les yeux brillants.

- Vous allez vous marier ? grommela son père, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac. Tout ce qui vous importe, c'est que Donna n'interfère plus dans votre vie, de toute façon.

- Comment osez-vous-

- STOP ! hurla Kira en ouvrant la porte, déjà sur les nerfs et Fon sur les talons.

Le chinois sourit à son ancien collègue Arcobaleno, l'enjoignant silencieusement à garder son calme même si l'attitude d'Ahmed était très énervante. Reborn retint donc un soupir et se força à respirer profondément pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge de son futur beau-père.

- Oui, grinça-t-il en installant Donna sur ses genoux malgré ses rougissements. C'est prévu depuis longtemps.

_Lorsque le tueur se leva, l'aube était encore loin. Cinq heures, c'était trop tôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil attendri à la jeune femme qui bougeait dans leur lit, cherchant vraisemblablement une source de chaleur. Il lui remit correctement la couverture sur elle, l'embrassa sur le front puis fouilla dans les tiroirs du chevet. Il en sortit une petite boîte noire, qu'il ouvrit avec le cœur serré. Reborn observa longuement son contenu, songeur. Donna méritait ce bonheur qu'il tentait de lui offrir. En rentrant, se promit-il. En rentrant, il lui demanderait._

La Nomade lui jeta un regard interrogateur, qu'il ignora.

- Nous comptons partir quelques jours pour l'Italie, annonça le tueur à gages. Il y a certaines affaires qu'il nous reste à régler.

Tsuna s'imagina aussitôt qu'il parlait de conflits concernant la mafia. Néanmoins, le sourire joyeux (encore plus que d'habitude) du boss des Millefiore le détrompa.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, babilla le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il y a encore _ça,_ là-bas.

Il attira Fitz contre lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, étouffant les protestations de l'armoire à glace en lui léchant l'oreille.

- Quant à moi, je pense que je vais emmener Fi-chan visiter notre QG…

Catherine déglutit difficilement, euphémisme par rapport à la réaction de son ex-mari, qui entreprit de passer par toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Plus homophobe, tu meurs… Tsuna se contenta du rouge tomate, qui s'accentua encore plus si c'était possible lorsqu'Uni débarqua dans le salon avant de lui sauter au cou, les faisant tous les deux tomber par terre. Kira éclata de rire.

Le lendemain, Reborn et Donna prenaient effectivement l'avion pour Rome : la jeune femme souffrit d'ailleurs du voyage à cause de ses nausées, aggravées par le vol. Une fois sur place, ils n'allèrent pas à leur ancien appartement, se contentant de passer dans le quartier où ils avaient longtemps habité.

- Ca n'a pas beaucoup changé, s'extasia la Française alors qu'ils prenaient un expresso à la terrasse d'un café.

Nerveux, l'homme au fédora ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait l'impression gênante que sa poche le brûlait et il attendit un instant avant de sourire.

- Toi non plus, souffla-t-il en prenant une gorgée, la fixant jusqu'à la faire rougir.

Le second lieu qu'ils visitèrent furent le manoir Giglio Nero, devenu celui des Millefiore. Ils furent escorté par Bluebell et Kikyô jusqu'au salon de réception où les attendaient leurs hôtes. Apparemment, Ahmed était rentré dans son monde d'origine et Catherine était restée au Japon. Sinon, ils seraient tous les deux en train de suffoquer devant Fitz collé par Byakuran sur un canapé, sa chemise blanche froissée et à moitié déboutonnée.

- Ah, Reborn, Donna-chan, bienvenue ! ronronna-t-il en sortant son nez de l'épaule du Français.

Uni, apparemment déjà habituée, buvait son café sur un fauteuil, en grande discussion téléphonique avec Tsuna. Oui, le jeune Japonais lui manquait déjà au point qu'elle l'appelle malgré le coût de l'appel.

- On-on ferait peut-être mieux de repasser plus tard, bredouilla Donna face à la scène décalée devant eux.

Cette fois, ce fut Reborn éclata de rire.

Leur troisième et dernière visite fut auréolée de mystère. Le tueur à gages emprunta une voiture de luxe à la _famiglia_ alliée, emmenant sa compagne sans rien lui dire sur leur destination. La jeune femme soupira pour la forme, amusée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore prévu ? Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, une demi-heure plus tard, elle crut rêver.

La maison. Leur maison. Ils étaient devant l'entrée du jardin. Tout était resté à l'identique.

- Co-comment ? bégaya Donna, estomaquée.

Reborn sourit, l'enlaçant par derrière.

- Je suis le numéro 1.

Bien sûr, elle n'aurait pas la réponse. Même si elle se doutait qu'il avait certainement payé une fortune les coûts de réparation et d'entretien pour que cela soit fini en moins de deux jours. Les larmes aux yeux, les joues rougies par le plaisir, la Nomade entra sur le terrain après avoir enlevé ses chaussures juste pour ressentir le plaisir de marcher dans l'herbe. Elle se sentait comme dans un rêve, les cheveux battant au vent et sa robe longue orangée claquant dans ses jambes. La jeune femme sourit, remarquant avec les fenêtres ouvertes (quand est-ce que les équipes d'ouvriers étaient partis, au juste ? à l'instant ?) que l'intérieur de leur foyer était lui aussi intact.

- Donna, souffla l'homme au fédora.

Elle se retourna avant de rester bouche bée. Reborn venait de s'agenouiller. Il sortit d'un air contrôlé une boîte noire d'une poche de sa veste, l'ouvrant afin de dévoiler une magnifique bague sertie de rubis et de diamants.

- Je ne suis pas romantique, ni très doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, alors je vais reprendre les mots qu'une femme merveilleuse a écrit, commença-t-il. "Elle est la paix dans une vie de combats, elle aime tout ce qui fait de moi un être différent. Elle se bat pour ma vie comme pour me faire sourire. Elle est l'apaisement d'une mère, le rire d'une amie et la tendresse d'un enfant. Alors si ce sentiment est de l'amour, oui : je l'aime."

Ces quelques mots, tracés à la va-vite pendant son temps libre infini avec Uni, la jeune femme se les rappelait clairement.

- Donna, me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? demanda Reborn en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

La réponse fut immédiate, porteuse d'un amour infini.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il lui passait la bague au doigt.

Sous le superbe soleil italien, le dernier acte de leurs péripéties amoureuses s'achevait. A présent, ils leur restaient un long, très long chemin à parcourir. Celui de la vie.

* * *

**Et voilàààà ****!**

**Review ? Tomate ? xD  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	7. Kyôya

**Ciaossu !**

**Je ne sais pas combien de personnes liront cet épilogue mais j'avais envie de finir cette fanfiction et je l'ai enfin fait.  
**

**Ce qui va suivre n'est PAS du lolicon, j'y ais bien fait attention. Et j'espère ne pas avoir fait dans l'OOC.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :3  
**

* * *

Il l'avait vu pour la première fois alors qu'elle venait de naître.

Par pure curiosité, il s'était déplacé jusqu'à l'hôpital pendant sa ronde et avait investi la chambre de la jeune maman. Celle-ci, plus rayonnante que jamais, s'était empressée de lui présenter le nouveau-né d'à peine un jour. Une chose fragile, un peu rouge et pas franchement jolie.

- Elle s'appelle Koyuki, avait soufflé l'Arcobaleno du Soleil, évidemment présent.

Il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de tressaillir lorsque, dans un mouvement pour effleurer la main du bébé, celui-ci avait attrapé son doigt avec une force étonnante pour un si petit corps. Il l'avait regardé avec attention, tentant de comprendre quelque chose sur ce visage joufflu sans y parvenir.

- Ce sera un omnivore, lâcha-t-il lorsqu'elle le libéra de son poing.

Hibari Kyôya tourna les talons sans faire un commentaire de plus, laissant les parents de la petite fille s'émerveiller sur leur enfant.

* * *

Il revit Koyuki lorsqu'elle eut trois ans, bien qu'il ne devina pas tout de suite son identité. La gamine avait surgi de nulle part alors qu'il occupait son bureau au cœur des quartiers Vongola japonais.

- Ciao ! avait-elle gazouillé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle venait se mettre près de lui.

L'ancien préfet lui jeta un regard froid, agacé que personne ne surveille cette enfant. Il mordrait à mort les responsables. Cela n'empêcha pas la petite de garder son expression joyeuse, lui mettant encore plus les nerfs à fleur de peau. Ces Italiens… Il la souleva par le col en fronçant les sourcils.

- Herbivore, grogna Hibari en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Aussitôt, les yeux noirs de la gamine s'embuèrent et elle commença à sangloter mais ne hurla pas, un bon point selon lui. Néanmoins, elle était moins mignonne ainsi et cela l'agaça également.

- Carnivore ? tenta-t-il pour la calmer.

Peine perdue, elle continua à pleurer, commençant à se débattre parce qu'il la maintenait toujours vingt centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il retint un soupir et eut un claquement de langue.

- Omnivore.

Cette fois, le terme parut rassurer la petite et elle sécha ses larmes comme elle put avant d'esquisser un sourire tremblant.

- Kyôya, Kyôya !

Répétant le prénom du jeune adulte, qui ne sut quoi faire face à cette soudaine démonstration d'affection, la petite reprit courage et sourit de plus belle. Elle aurait pu rester longtemps dans cette position si la porte du bureau ne s'était pas soudain ouverte après trois coups rapides, laissant passer une jeune femme de type européen.

- Kyôya, s'écria-t-elle, tu n'aurais pas-

Elle se stoppa net au vu de la fillette qui lui faisait de grands signes de bras. La maman poussa un cri étranglé avant d'aller la prendre, notant que le préfet mit une seconde de trop à retirer son bras.

- Omnivore, la prochaine fois que ta progéniture me perturbe durant mon travail, je vous mordrais toutes les deux à mort.

Donna hocha la tête, blasée, avant de lui faire un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait et emporta sa fille. Au moment de fermer la porte, celle-ci fit un signe de main enjoué au Gardien.

- Ciao ciao, Kyôya !

Il baissa les yeux sur ses papiers sans rien répondre.

* * *

La fois suivante, elle avait cinq ans. Il avait été chargé d'accompagner la fille de son omnivore de boss, Luna, au QG de la Varia. S'il avait accepté, c'était uniquement dans l'espoir d'affronter une nouvelle fois le roi des singes, ce carnivore toujours prêt au combat même s'il s'était un peu adouci depuis la naissance de son fils. Hibari avait alors croisé l'omnivore Nomade et deux de ses enfants, les filles. L'une d'elles avait à peine deux ans (Melody, s'il se souvenait bien, elle avait un jumeau, Noah, qui ne semblait pas être présent) et s'extasiait devant tout ce qu'elle voyait. L'autre, plus calme, tenait la robe de sa mère mais se figea dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Le Nuage Vongola reconnut aussitôt les yeux sombres ainsi que les cheveux bruns formant un accroche-cœur sur son front, deux traits physiques hérités de ses parents.

- Ciao, Kyôya, avait-elle chuchoté alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers elle.

Il cligna des yeux pour faire savoir qu'il l'avait remarqué avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

- Omnivore, salua Hibari avec neutralité. On ne m'a pas prévenu que ta progéniture serait accompagnée.

- Eh bien, Reborn a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée qu'ils se rencontrent tous puisqu'il y a de fortes chances qu'ils forment la future génération Vongola. Et puis, je suis la mieux qualifiée pour entretenir des relations cordiales entre Varia et Vongola…

Il souffla par le nez, ne s'étonnant plus des bizarreries du bébé, et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Koyuki parcourut la distance qui les séparait pour tirer sur son pantalon. Elle fit une moue adorable malgré la tristesse qui s'échappait d'elle.

- Tu t'en vas, Kyôya ? demanda-t-elle dans un japonais tremblant.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de la petite fille avant de s'agenouiller pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de faire face aux bébés herbivores que tu vas rencontrer, je ne reviendrais pas, souffla-t-il avec froideur.

Parce qu'après tout, elle ne mériterait même pas qu'il la regarde si elle échouait à sa première épreuve en tant que mafieuse. Hibari crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer mais elle ne fit que renifler, contenant fièrement ses larmes.

- Je veux revoir Kyôya, bredouilla-t-elle en fermant les yeux, alors je ne pleurerais pas et je serais gentille avec les autres.

Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas la même définition de « faire face à quelque chose ». Sans un mot de plus, une fois encore, il se détourna de l'enfant et partit.

* * *

Koyuki réussit. Elle s'imposa avec douceur mais fermeté parmi les enfants de la nouvelle génération. Tous ces gamins étaient uniques, caractériels et souvent étranges. Après tout, s'ils étaient venus au monde, c'était pour la plupart grâce à une expérience de Verde qui avait "mal" tourné… Comme quoi, mieux valaient ne pas jouer avec les hormones humaines en utilisant la technologie Vongola. L'herbivore aux explosifs avait craqué devant le carnivore aux couteaux une fois que celui-ci s'était transformé en jeune princesse particulièrement entreprenante. Le carnivore bruyant de la Varia n'avait cessé de hurler que NON, il n'y avait pas que ses cheveux qui étaient restés les mêmes et qu'il trancherait quiconque oserait le toucher : le carnivore de la Pluie y était pourtant arrivé. L'ancien préfet se rappela également que le frère de l'omnivore Nomade avait beaucoup ressemblé à sa jeune sœur pendant sa période femelle et que Byakuran en avait profité pour avoir une progéniture et énerver le Bébé.

Le reste des futurs Gardiens venaient d'unions plus orthodoxes. Bien que Hibari n'ait jamais compris pourquoi le roi des singes et l'ananas femelle aient fini par vivre ensemble et avoir une progéniture. Et, bien sûr, son omnivore de boss et la voyante avaient eu leurs gosses.

* * *

Lorsque Koyuki eut neuf ans, la décision tomba. Rien n'était officiel, néanmoins, elle paraissait la plus à même de succéder à l'omnivore et de devenir la Undecima Vongola une fois adulte. Malgré les suppliques de l'omnivore Nomade et les arguments menaçants du Bébé, rien n'y fit : le Decimo fut clair sur ce point. De toute façon, à cet âge, elle n'était qu'une candidate… mais la meilleure d'entre toutes. Ces faits, Hibari les apprit en allant à la bibliothèque du manoir Vongola. Il eut la surprise de tomber sur la petite fille au détour d'un rayon.

- Ciao, Kyôya, fit-elle en rougissant avec un sourire timide.

- Omnivore, salua le Gardien. Sais-tu où je peux emprunter ce livre ?

Le sourire de Koyuki s'agrandit et elle lui prit la main pour le guider jusqu'à l'accueil géré par sa mère. L'omnivore Nomade eut une expression étrange devant ce tableau incongru et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'imiter sa fille en souriant de toutes ses dents. Cela agaça l'ancien préfet mais il ne trouva rien à reprocher à la jeune femme. A part, bien sûr, en sortant :

- La prochaine fois que tu te moques de moi, je te mords à mort.

Elle continua à lui sourire quand même et Koyuki agita la main avec son habituel « ciao ciao » tandis que ses joues se coloraient.

Par la suite, Hibari se trouva de plus en plus en présence de la petite fille. Il préférait mourir que de l'avouer mais il appréciait sa présence : elle était mignonne, plutôt vive d'esprit et calme. Sans compter qu'étant peut-être la future Undecima et la fille du Bébé, elle ne pouvait que devenir forte.

Un jour, alors que le Gardien des Nuages finissait une mission au Japon, il se rappela que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de la gamine omnivore : elle allait avoir dix ans. Certes, ce n'était pas l'âge le plus important pour les Japonaises néanmoins l'omnivore Nomade avait précisé (la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu) que le Bébé comptait lui faire un cadeau spécial, de même que le Decimo. Alors, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il rendit visite à Talbot. Quelques semaines plus tard, Koyuki lui sauta au cou (avant de se faire repousser sans douceur) lorsqu'Hibari lui offrit son premier anneau.

- Merci, Kyôya, je t'adore ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle le passait à son doigt.

Le cœur, réputé glacé et sans émotion, du Gardien fut empli d'une douce chaleur à ces mots. Il détestait se sentir faible de cette façon, pourtant, une petite part de lui se réjouit et il songea que cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil de façon sincère. Le temps passa, peu à peu. Deux plus tard, le Bébé et lui mordirent à mort des herbivores qui s'étaient approchés trop près de Koyuki à son collège avant d'aller dire deux mots au proviseur. Trois mois après, le petit dernier de la famille Vongola, Lysandre, naissait : l'expression de pur bonheur sur le visage de la jeune adolescente se grava à jamais dans la mémoire d'Hibari.

* * *

Il aurait dû se méfier. Il aurait dû comprendre que cet attachement était anormal. Il n'y arriva que lorsqu'on le mit face au fait accompli.

L'omnivore de boss avait décrété que les Gardiens et leurs familles devaient tous se réunir pour passer une semaine de vacances ensemble. S'il avait pu, il n'y serait pas allé mais malheureusement pour lui, le Decimo avait prévu le coup : la lettre qui leur avait été envoyée était ornée d'une flamme de la volonté. Même si cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, l'omnivore possédait une certaine autorité sur lui. Malgré les années passées près de lui, le Nuage n'avait pas réussi à mordre son Ciel à mort (et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé !). Morose, Hibari s'était donc résigné à aller à cette foutue île Mafia Land avec le reste de la _famiglia_.

Le premier jour s'était bien passé, sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'hôtel. Le deuxième et le troisième également car il avait trouvé le moyen de faire ses rondes. Le quatrième, Colonnello vint l'engueuler car le Nuage Vongola faisait son travail à sa place et il se trouva à moitié balancé (à moitié seulement, il avait sa fierté !) sur la plage avec les autres herbivores. Le Bébé, avec son habituel sourire sadique indiquant qu'il avait une fois de plus tout prévu, lui avait alors tendu un maillot de bain et une serviette. Horreur et damnation. Le cinquième jour se passa sans encombre.

Le sixième changea le cours de sa vie.

* * *

Au bout de deux après-midi sur la plage sans bouger (ou alors seulement pour aller mordre à mort des herbivores ne portant pas les tenues réglementaires), le Gardien du Soleil avait eu raison de sa patience et Hibari s'était résigné à aller dans l'eau avec les autres. Ces derniers étant principalement la future Undecima et ses Gardiens potentiels.

Il y avait donc Benihime Superbi-Yamamoto, la plus loyale et grande amie de Koyuki, qui était une version féminine de Squalo et passait donc son temps à hurler sur Stefan, le fils hautain de l'illusionniste femelle et du roi des singes. Alois Gokudera, prince de son état, poursuivait Melody et Noah ainsi que Lysandre. Enfin, écoutant d'une oreille distraite sa meilleure amie (comme d'habitude) Luna Sawada regardait le ciel.

Sans qu'Hibari ne sache qui (il l'aurait mordu à mort, sinon) et comment cela avait commencé, une bataille d'eau entraîna les mafieux dans une compétition folle où le but était d'importuner le plus les autres (enfin, selon lui). Il resta à l'écart et ne prêta guère attention au conflit jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse. Koyuki venait de hurler : il ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux clos et mit une poignée de secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Alois, merde, quoi ! s'écria la jeune fille en devenant aussi écarlate que le prince.

- Ouuuups, j'ai pas fait exprès.

Ceci étant absolument démenti par le large sourire qui ornait son visage.

- VOIIIII ! beugla Benihime, retenue de justesse par les jumeaux. Enfoiré, comment oses-tu faire ça à la Undecima !

Quel était le problème qui créait cette étrange sensation dans le ventre du Gardien ? Eh bien, sans doute le suivant : une jeune femme magnifique avait à moitié perdu son haut de bikini et n'avait personne (ses Gardiens étant soit des mecs soit en train de tabasser Alois, voire les deux) pour l'aider à refaire des nœuds. Cette femme, c'était Koyuki. Sa Koyuki.

Pendant un moment, encore sous le choc de ce que son corps ressentait et ce que son cœur réalisait, Hibari fut incapable de bouger. Puis, remarquant qu'elle tremblait et avait atteint le stade maximum sur l'échelle de la tomate mûre, il ignora les loopings qu'effectuait son estomac et s'approcha. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il refit des doubles-nœuds au bikini après avoir échangé un regard étrange avec la fille du Bébé.

- M-merci, Kyôya, balbutia-t-elle une fois qu'il eut fini.

Le Gardien se détourna après avoir claqué la langue pour manifester un agacement qu'il n'éprouvait pas et remonta sur la plage. Ledit Bébé le fixait, chuchotant à l'oreille de sa femme des propos qu'il ne voulut même pas connaître, avec un regard brillant qu'il ne put analyser. L'omnivore de boss eut beau protester, l'ancien préfet retourna aussitôt à l'hôtel dans sa suite personnelle pour faire le tri dans ses idées. Ou plutôt, il essaya.

Dès que l'image de la jeune femme de seize ans, au corps déjà adulte, lui revint à l'esprit, une étrange sensation prit place dans son bas-ventre et quand Hibari comprit de quoi il s'agit, il eut envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Repoussant cette idée qui lui parut sur l'instant intéressante, il se précipita vers la salle de bains et resta une heure sous une douche. Glacée. Tout ça car il ne parvenait pas à oublier Koyuki, cette gamine qu'il avait connu nouveau-né et qui à présent le rendait fou. A présent qu'il y repensait, il avait toujours eu un certain attachement pour elle mais il n'aurait pas pensé que cela prendrait une telle ampleur.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Hibari Kyôya se rendit compte qu'il était tombé amoureux. Amoureux de sa gentillesse, de sa douceur, de cette force qu'elle n'usait qu'en cas de protection de la _famiglia_, de sa beauté exotique, de son sourire.

Pour avoir osé penser une telle mièvrerie, le Gardien passa la nuit à s'entraîner sans interruption, comme pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne devenait pas un pitoyable herbivore. Bien entendu le lendemain matin, il eut la crève, comme le souligna si bien l'omnivore Nomade.

- Franchement, Kyôya, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça alors qu'on est tous en vacances, le réprimanda-t-elle alors qu'elle lui faisait avaler ses médicaments.

- Omnivore, murmura-t-il en maudissant la douleur qui lui labourait le crâne, pour avoir parlé aussi fort, je te mordrais à mort. Mais plus tard…

- Tu veux que Koyuki vienne te veiller cet après-midi ? demanda innocemment (ou pas) Donna en remballant ses affaires après avoir soupiré. Elle a plutôt mal pris le fait que tu sois parti sans rien dire hier, elle pense qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal.

Si être désirable était mal, oui, elle était totalement coupable. Après que cette pensée impure lui ait traversé l'esprit, le Nuage Vongola se sentit d'attaque pour avaler sa boîte entière de somnifères, histoire de ne pas endommager davantage sa fierté.

- Omnivore, siffla-t-il avec toute la hargne possible, si tu l'autorises à rentrer ici, je te mordrais à mort.

Elle haussa les épaules néanmoins, il était si mal qu'il ne vit pas un bref éclair passer dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme.

- Très bien, je capitule. A plus tard, alors…

Les deux jours suivants passèrent si rapidement qu'Hibari eut à peine l'impression d'avoir fermé les paupières. Néanmoins, il eut le temps de réfléchir suffisamment pour prendre une décision importante, décision qu'il communiqua au Decimo lors du retour au QG.

- Je veux une mission longue, exigea le Gardien des Nuages. Longue et lointaine.

- Combien de temps ? demanda Tsuna, les yeux brillants de curiosité malgré son professionnalisme.

- Deux ans.

Parce que dans deux ans, Koyuki serait majeure selon les lois italiennes. Avant cela, il ne voulait plus la voir car il craignait, malgré son sang-froid exemplaire, de faire quelque chose d'impardonnable s'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Une fois ce délai passé, il se sentirait un peu plus tranquille. Enfin, il l'espérait…

* * *

Effectivement, une fois n'était pas coutume, Hibari Kyôya s'était lourdement trompé.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, lors d'un retour de mission, le Bébé avait surgi de nulle part pour lui donner un carton d'invitation.

- Et tu as intérêt à venir ! s'était-il exclamé en repartant en coup de vent.

Le Nuage Vongola avait ouvert l'enveloppe, ses doigts crispés sur le papier violet. « _Chaos ! Vous avez l'honneur d'être invité à la fête d'anniversaire privée que Koyuki organise pour ses dix-huit ans. Ceux qui ne viennent pas seront envoyés en mission avec Levi _et_ Lussuria pendant un mois. Bonne fin de journée !_ ». Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir perdu son humour vaseux qui n'amusait que lui, en tout cas… Kyôya soupira, pesa un instant le pour et le contre, le visage de la jeune femme flottant devant ses yeux à demi clos.

Tant pis pour les conséquences, elle était majeure et sous la surveillance de toute une assemblée. Il irait.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent éprouvantes pour ses nerfs : il n'avait plus l'habitude du QG et même si ses quartiers étaient isolés du reste des Gardiens, les fameux cris de colère de la Pluie Varia faisaient de l'écho. Sans compter, bien sûr, sa fille aînée qui hurlait à tort et à travers dès qu'on approchait sa précieuse Undecima… La seule qui avait réussi à prendre contact avec lui sans se faire mordre à mort fut la Nomade omnivore quand l'ancien préfet se rendit à la bibliothèque. Oh, et Lysandre (qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à classer à cause de son jeune âge et de ses parents hors du commun), quand il descendit en cuisine. Puis enfin, le grand jour arriva.

* * *

La réception était immense, la décoration en mettait plein les yeux et, la musique plein les oreilles. Il y avait beaucoup de orange et de violet (les couleurs préférées de la jeune femme), beaucoup de monde à se presser autour de la nouvelle génération Vongola et, surtout, beaucoup trop de jeunes hommes à regarder Koyuki. La belle Koyuki dans une robe orangée coulant sur son corps élancé comme une cascade, à l'aise dans des chaussures compensées et les cheveux relevés en chignon malgré ses mèches rebelles (chose qu'elle avait hérité de son père). La magnifique Koyuki qui s'esclaffait au milieu de ses amis, le rouge aux joues à cause du champagne. Sa Koyuki.

- Kyôya, tu es venu ! s'exclama la jeune femme en arrivant vers lui. Ça faisait tellement longtemps...

Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes au jeune asiatique pour savoir ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'elle prit ses mains avec un sourire éclatant qui lui mit le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il allait l'embrasser. Toute la fête s'arrêterait pendant dix secondes car ce serait la première fois qu'un événement de ce genre arriverait. Le Decimo et ses crétins de Gardiens (surtout l'ananas) échangeraient de l'argent à cause des paris qu'ils avaient fait sur son dos et il les mordrait à mort plus tard dans la soirée. Le Bébé viendrait lui faire quelques menaces de mort bien senties avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres tandis que sa femme essayerait en vain de le calmer. Le roi des singes et ses hommes s'en ficheraient comme de leurs premiers assassinats. Le reste de la salle serait en ébullition.

Et, Kyôya le sentait au plus profond de lui-même, Koyuki ne lâcherait plus jamais sa main.

Avec un sourire quasi-carnassier, le Nuage Vongola se pencha vers la jeune Undecima.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui ont lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie parce que c'était un défi pour moi de la boucler.**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, mis dans leurs favoris et leurs alerts.  
**

**Et à une prochaine fois !  
**


End file.
